Love,Lies and Everything Between
by hunnybunny276198
Summary: It's been a year since the FAYZ wall went up and after a eventful night everything changes. . . written bfore Lies
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1- Betrayal<span>

It had been a year since everyone over the age of 15 had disappeared, and ever since the issue with the power plant the kids at per dido beach, The FAYZ had coped pretty well with everything that had happened. Actually in hindsight things were going really well. That was the reason Astrid now stood in front of her full – length mirror admiring the dress she wore. It was short blue and a few sizes too big, she reckoned the previous owner had been around 16, so the chest area was really wide, but she had grabbed a few safety pins to adjust it. Then wore a black shawl to cover her make – do adjustments. She'd also 'borrowed' a pair of black ballerina pumps, she didn't really feel like wearing high heels. The shoes were also a bit big so she had stuffed some tissue into them so they were now her size.

After her long look Astrid slowly walked to her bed room door before leaving she took a quick glance around, and then started making her way down the corridor. What she noticed about her borrowed bedroom was that she might use it and that she could rearrange some things in it and heck, she could even call it her own but the room would never 'belong' to her it would belong to that 16 yr old brunette girl who was obsessed with Green Day and wanted to be a wildlife photographer. So in some way whenever Astrid would settle down to bed she would always about that girl and would wonder if she would mind Astrid sleeping in her bed and borrowing her clothes. This feeling always made Astrid feels like she was intruding on someone else's property. Astrid still had this feeling as she walked down the stairs but it immediately vanished when she heard a 'whoosh' and saw Brianna standing in front of her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Soooo, you ready to go? I know I am!"Squealed obviously excited about having the opportunity to forget all about that happened during the last few months.

"Yeah, just let me check the house"

Astrid replied. After a quick once – over Astrid and Brianna started making their way towards the square in a comfortable silence when there was a 'pop' and Taylor stood a metre in front of the pair. Similar to Astrid and Brianna, Taylor was wearing a borrowed outfit but hers was a few sizes too small.

"Hey guys" Taylor said "You ready?"

"If we weren't ready, wouldn't we be walking around naked?" Astrid snidely remarked.

"Whatever. I'll see you later breeze" and with a 'pop' she was gone. Brianna turned to Astrid. "Nice one" she said with a smirk.

"I have my moments" Astrid replied with a slight smirk of her own.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the middle of the plaza, taking in his surroundings, some kids had already started talking and dancing which was kinda a weird sight since there was no music. Some kids had taken to humming various songs, while others were content with dancing to silence. But what was the weirdest thing was that various couples were dancing to a range of music tempos. One couple was engrossed in a romantic waltz while others were bumping hips and shimmying to a mute dance track. For the 50th time in the last 20minutes Sam took a quick glance at his wristwatch and sighed.<p>

"She's late" said someone behind him voicing his thoughts. Sam turned to see Taylor who was wearing a very clingy, red cocktail; dress that was probably one or two dress sizes too small because the dress clung to her chest and waist more than necessary.

"And I'm not" Taylor said barely above a whisper, while sashaying towards him. "And man am I dying for a dance," She continued while carefully linking her hands around his neck.

"Err . . . Taylor, can you. . ." Sam nervously chuckled.

"Come on, Sam just a quick twirl"

"Err . . . Taylor nothing personal but I'm kinda waitin' for someone – "

"If it's nothing personal than we won't be doing any harm, will we?"

Sam took another quick glance at his watch, considered his options than wavered.

"Fine, but let's make it fast yeah? I'm planning on having a trouble free evening." Sam said, finally giving in. Taylor didn't really say anything; instead she just smiled sweetly at Sam.

"So, what song are we dancing to?" Sam questioned, while placing his arms around Taylor's waist and hugging her close.

"I dunno. Umm how about 1973 by James Blunt, I like that song it reminds me of the good old days" Taylor whispered. Sam racked his brain for the tune but all he could remember was a few lyrics and bits of the chorus. But thankfully Taylor had already started swaying her hips, so Sam just moved in time with her. So slowly and steadily Taylor's head was rested on Sam's shoulder and Sam looked over her shoulder completely forgetting about Astrid.

* * *

><p>Hi so this is my first fanfic and I'm open to any reviews hopefully no flame! If anyone has a better idea for a song they can dance to lemme know!<p>

Hunnybunny


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Truth

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – The Unexpected Truth Can Hurt More Than An Obvious Lie<span>

Edilio had strolled into the plaza liking the constant glow of the hundreds of candles littered over the drained fountain and various benches. And after a speedy look around, he started making his way towards the fountain where he'd previously agreed to meet Sam. Hoping he wasn't too late, due to the fact he hadn't been able to find a suitable outfit. Edilio increased his walking speed only to be stopped by a polite poke on his shoulder.

"Hi Edilio, umm I don't want to disturb you but I wanna ask do you think it is a good idea to coop pigeons?" Albert asked while keeping eye contact the whole time. At first Edilio wasn't all that interested in what Albert was saying but as he processed the idea he became more and more interested and soon he and Albert were engrossed in a deep conversation.

* * *

><p>Astrid and Brianna had finally entered the plaza while the part was in full swing.<p>

"This FAYZ Anniversary party is a great idea I mean . . . I can't believe it's been a year since everyone disappeared" Brianna said while looking around for a certain someone.

"Yeah, that's the reason we are celebrating 'cus everything's gone so well" Astrid replied.

"Uh huh yeah . . ." Brianna muttered absentmindedly while still looking around.

"Well Brianna, I'm gonna go look for – "

"OOO there he is" Brianna squealed then dashed off at the speed of a bullet.

"– Sam" Astrid finished talking to an empty space. Obviously not having a conversation with anyone, Astrid started looking around she saw Edilio talking to Albert, loads of dancing kids and Brianna, Jack and Dekka having some kind of argument as she walked over to go and see what the problem was , when she bumped into a couple in a deep romantic embrace knocking them into the floor.

When she looked down she saw the couple locking lips obviously result of Astrid's accident. But as she looked closely she swathe girl of the couple was Taylor and she was being pinned by a mystery kiss partner.

"Taylor?" Astrid questioned the couple quickly broke apart both gasping quietly.

"Astrid?" The boy pinning Taylor, who'd previously been romantically dancing with her turned his head and revealed he to be none other than Sam.

"Oh my – "Astrid stuttered while hastily stepping back.

"Astrid this is not what it looks like – "Sam said whilst standing up and walking towards Astrid.

"Then what is it Sam? While I was making my way here you were locking lips with her!" Astrid sneered while indicating Taylor who now stood next to Sam.

"If I hadn't knocked you over what would have happened?"

"If you hadn't knocked us over we wouldn't be on the floor kissing her would I?"

"Nooo, 5 more minutes of your 'romantic' dancing she would have popped you both to a bed!" Astrid shouted. Some kids had stopped dancing either noticing the tension in the air or wanting to know the reason for the raised voices.

"Oh Astrid that is low considering you were like 20 minutes late!"

"OH so this is my fault!"

"Yeah, No, I mean . . . "

"Fine I see how it is Sam"

"No Astrid I – "

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU, JUST STOP IT!"

Sam, Astrid, Taylor and everyone else all turned towards where the louder shouts had come from. To see Brianna heavily panting from her loud outburst and Jack glowing bright red, obviously oblivious to Sam and Astrid's argument because they were too engrossed in their own. He turned towards Dekka and quietly asked 5 simple words but because the whole plaza was silent EVERYONE heard the question and the following answer.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I love her" Dekka answered looking at the floor then meeting Brianna's eyes. A few gasps could be heard from within the crowd.

"I love you" Dekka repeated.

"Really" Brianna finally said while keeping her face blank.

"Yeah" Dekka answered. Suddenly there was a 'whoosh' and Brianna was gone. Immediately after Dekka turned to leave first she walked but after a second she was in a full sprint in the completely opposite direction Brianna had gone leaving Jack standing there looking completely lost.

* * *

><p>So there is chapter 2! please review!<p>

Hunnybunny


	3. Chapter 3:Bad Upon Worse

Disclaimer:This story is based on  
>characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various<br>publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is  
>being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Literally  
>he owns it I don't, Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – Bad upon Worse upon Absolutely Horrible<span>

Sam turned to continue his conversation with Astrid but all he saw was the crowd parting and a wave of golden hair running far away. From him.

* * *

><p>Astrid kept running she didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get away from the scene that had ruined her night and probably her relationship with Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>As Brianna took her shoes off she winced at the sight of her poor feet. The sole of her black plimsolls had completely burned out mostly because they weren't designed for the wearer to run at such high speeds.<p>

She examined her feet which were covered with various cuts and burns then sighed trying to relax before tensing again. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so confused or stressed or was in so much pain. She clearly remembered what had been said during Jack and Dekka's argument but it still didn't register.

Jack had said something about Brianna occasionally acting cocky then Dekka had tried to defend her but the argument just turned to them throwing blind insults at each other. Soon Brianna had gotten sick and tired of their arguing so she'd yelled at them to stop. That was when Dekka had confessed. Suddenly it had become all too much so Brianna had done the first thing that came to mind.

She ran.

She'd only gotten as far as Clifftop when she'd suddenly felt excruciating pain in her feet then realising her mistake. Although she'd actually hadn't planned on running tonight she'd still found a situation where in her (burned out) shoes running was required. She now sat in the Clifftop foyer, trying to figure out the best way of getting to a room without causing herself too much pain.

* * *

><p>Astrid had gotten tired of running and now just slowly wandered across the cliff edge towards where Orsay was rumoured to be prophesising to kids through their parents' dreams. Astrid was starting to feel tired and was wondering where she could stop to rest.<p>

Even though it was night time and really dark because there was no streetlights, Astrid could just about make out the distant shape of Clifftop hotel. Mindset Astrid knew she was most likely to spend the night there while trying to clear her mind of the night's memories.

She was just about to enter the parking lot in front of the hotel when she heard a distant voice calling her name. When the small figure reached her he bent over to help catch his breath but when he looked up again he had a solemn look on his face.

"Astrid I just wanna say I'm so sorry for what I'm about to tell you, I mean no one has to go through what I'm about to tell you especially while in the FAYZ.." he sadly stated, for a small boy he spoke as if he was 30yrs older than everyone else." I'm Wayne, but most people call me, Wayne the Wise but that's beside the point." He sighed ad met Astrid's eyes "Astrid, I'm sorry but Orsay looked into many parents dreams before deciding to tell you."

"Orsay?"

"Yes"

"But don't loads of people say she's a phoney?"

"Yes but I noticed that is only when Nerezza* is around."

"Soooo. "

"So, we distracted Nerezza, sent her off somewhere and let Orsay do her thing."

"Soooo."

"Astrid there is no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna come out with it"

"And?"

"Your father is dead." Wayne bluntly said.

"W-w-w-wh-what? How? I-I-I mean WHAT?"

"Astrid, please just hold on a minute ok? Your father, he worked at the power plant right?" Astrid slowly nodded. "Well the adults reckoned they could dig themselves into the FAYZ so they set to work. They'd already worked out (like many others) that the power plant is the centre of the FAYZ so they took many power plant workers down into the tunnels with them. But yesterday the tunnels collapsed and it took the remainder of the day as well as all of last night to dig out the missing worked but by the time they found them many works were dead and . . . your father was among the fallen, I'm sorry." Wayne said occasionally glancing around then back to Astrid. Whereas Astrid just stared, not really looking like she could hear Wayne or was registering the information he was giving her.

"Thanks Wayne, I mean, yeah, Thanks." Then she turned and walked away, head held high but when she turned the corner she burst into tears big, chest heaving, tears . . .

* * *

><p>*Ok I know this story is set after Hunger and doesn't include what happened in Lies but Nerezza is too important to be missed out : ]<p>

So there's Chapter 3 . . .

Hunnybunny


	4. Chapter 4:Pain You Can Just About Bare

I wanna dedicate this chapter to MotoKia217

thanx for the story alert!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4- Pain You Can Just About Bare<span>

It had taken 15 minutes to explain what had happened to Edilio but he still didn't look convinced that everything happened the way Sam said it had but he chose to believe Sam rather than ask Taylor what had happened.

"Umm, Sam, where's Astrid?" Edilio asked.

"I dunno she ran off after Brianna dashed." Sam replied looking a bit tired and frustrated as if he really didn't want any of this to happen.

"Well if what you told me is true and this is just a big misunderstanding that has been highly exaggerated then I'd give her some time to calm down before you go and apologise." Edilio said trying to help the situation

"Yeah, whatever." Sam replied.

"Hey Sam, man what's going on I hear loads of kids sayin' there was some kind of fight at the party" Quinn asked walking up to Sam and Edilio.

"Astrid and I had an argument 'cus she caught me kissing Taylor, she ran off somewhere and now we're trying to find her." Sam stated calmly.

"Well she's not going to be in town, so don't start your search around here." Quinn stated turning to look at Sam and Edilio.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked trying to process what his friend was saying.

"Oh, I get it he's referring to your last argument" Edilio said obviously happy to understand what Quinn was indicating.

"What?" Sam asked, still not understanding.

"You guys had an argument right? Well she's probably trying to get as far away as she can from you like you did last time" Quinn said trying to clarify what he and Edilio were talking about.

"Ok, so where is she, Einstein(?)" Sam asked.

"Well she's not in Perdido Beach, and she went in that direction" Edilio said pointing towards were Astrid was seen running.

"Towards the beach." Sam added.

"Towards Clifftop" Quinn m uttered.

"You guys go and find Astrid; I'll stay here in case anything happens." Edilio offered but Sam wasn't having any of that.

"No, Edilio you're coming with us, I have a feeling I'm gonna need some help tonight"

"Ok, I guess Orc, Taylor and Jack can take care of things if anything happens"

"That's right, now come on let's go" Quinn said then turning and walking towards the beach soon followed by Sam and Edilio.

* * *

><p>Lana had been sitting in her room looking at the sea below when she had seen Astrid approaching. She looked perfectly fine from afar but then Lana could make out the silhouette of Wayne the Wise talking to her.<p>

They had a short conversation before Wayne had left and Astrid started walking again. Lana had gotten slightly bored then so she decided to go look around the hotel for something to do besides reading but just as she was about to leave she saw Astrid turn the corner into the Clifftop Hotel parking lot and burst into tears, even from the 7th floor Lana could hear Astrid crying.

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could because from where she was Astrid looked like she could do with a friend and a serious hug. But as Lana ran into the Clifftop foyer someone else ran right into her, knocking her onto the floor.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OW!" Brianna yelled holding her feet, then hanging her head and letting her tears fall. Lana could hear sniffing as she rubbed her head.

"Brianna?" Lana asked "You Ok?"

Brianna whimpered "Worst day ever" she sniffed then looked at Lana. "Hey Lana, umm . . . sorry about running into you . . . umm, I gotta go" Brianna said then tried to get up but as soon as her feet moved she winced in pain then dropped to the floor.

Lana's eyes drifted towards Brianna's feet she then winced at how painful they looked then stared Brianna straight in the face sternly said "Brianna, you need help now stay still."

"No! I'm fine." She said shuffling away. "Leave me alone."

"No, look at you you're obviously in alot of pain."

"No, I've had enough of people looking out for me, thinking they know best well you know what, you don't so don't touch me, just leave me alone ok? Leave. Me. Alone!"

"Brianna hold on, just breathe ok? Now listen to me, I haven't done anything but you do need help ,so just let me heal you than you can run as far away as you want from me, ok?" Brianna stared at Lana for a minute or 2 before lowering her head and slowly nodding. Lana then nodded before crawling forward and placing her hands on Brianna's feet and immediately the pain began to disappear.

* * *

><p>Astrid now stood at the edge of the cliff where if you looked over far enough you could see what most people called Eyeteeth Rocks. Massive rocks scattered around the sea edge with hazardous sharp edges that pointed vertically. Deadly to anyone or anything rushing towards the coastline at a high speed.<p>

And that was exactly what Astrid was planning on doing.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review!<em>

_HunnyBunny_


	5. Chapter 5: Ready Set    Fall

Chapter 5- Ready Set . . . Fall 

Sam, Edilio and Quinn had walked the entire length of the town beach and were now walking past Sam's old house, still looking for Astrid. Sam and Quinn were walking ahead while Edilio staggered behind.

"Hey Edilio, you ok man?" Quinn turned and asked.

"Yeah just a little dizzy." Edilio replied then his knees gave in and he landed on the sand with a thud.

"Whoa, Edillio!" Sam shouted running forward to turn Edilio over.

"Hey man is he ok?" Quinn said kneeling next to Sam, then looking over Edilio. Edilio had come over in a cold sweat and was now breathing in small harsh gasps. His eyes then flew open but his pupils didn't focus.

"Urgh, guys what's going on?" Edilio murmured pupils dilated and his hair a bit ruffled.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I've got a massive headache"

"Edilio how long have you been feeling like this man?"

"Not long the feeling was sudden." Edilio replied.

"Are you ok? Or do you wanna go back to town?" Quinn asked.

"No I'm fine, come on let's go find Astrid, don't worry about me."

"OK if you insist" Sam said getting up then holding a hand out for Edilio. He took it then stood up too.

"Hey, dude who's that up there?" Quinn asked pointing towards a figure on the cliff edge. Sam and Edilio turned to look at where Quinn was pointing. The moment Sam saw what Quinn was talking about his face paled and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my god, that's Astrid!" Edilio shouted. That statement jolted Sam and he started running towards the cliff.

"You guys get her talking to you, ask her what she's doing, and just keep her attention off of me!" Sam shouted before disappearing in the shadows. Quinn and Edilio looked at each other before jogging to the end of the beach, where water met sand and blocked their path. . .

* * *

><p>Astrid looked out to sea and tried to find the FAYZ wall, it was all she could think of to help clear her mind. She didn't want to think about little Pete, Sam, the night's previous events but most of all Astrid didn't want to think of her father. Astrid just focused on eyeteeth rocks and slowly swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet.<p>

"Astrid!" Astrid slowly turned to see Sam running, towards felt something in her snap.

"Come any closer Sam and I'll jump!" Astrid threatened, taking a shaky step towards the cliff edge. As soon as the words left Astrid's mouth Sam stopped dead in his tracks. It was not clear whether this was from shock or because he was told to.

"Astrid" Sam whispered then raising his voice "Astrid! Stop! Don't do this!" Astrid just turned her head and ignored him.

"Hold on, just listen to me for a sec" Astrid heard but chose to ignore him.

"Can you just look at me, please?" Sam pleaded. Astrid turned and glared at Sam. Sam could tell Astrid was deeply upset just by the look on her face. But he chose to ignore it and focus on what he was saying.

"Astrid, I'm sorry for what you saw tonight with Taylor. I take full responsibility for what happened." Sam soothed in an attempt to get Astrid to forgive him.

"You don't understand, why I am here has nothing to do with that." Astrid muttered.

"Then what is it? What happened? What aren't you telling me?" Sam probed taking a small step forward.

"Nothing!"Astrid snapped stomping her foot. "Just leave me Alone!"Before whipping back around.

"It obviously isn't anything if you're planning on getting skewered over it!"

_"What?"_ Astrid questioned, again turning to face Sam.

"That's what will happen, that's why they're called Eyeteeth rocks" Sam replied, causing Astrid's breath to quicken.

"Astrid, I just wanna understand, please tells me what happened" Sam soothed in a low whisper. After a few moments Astrid spoke her whole body tense with anger and fear.

"Well after I caught my boyfriend cheating on me, I was told that my father is dead by some 10 year old genius, along with being in the FAYZ and looking after little Pete, I have become very stressed and tonight's events have been the icing on my cake!And you know what I can't do this anymore! So I figured if I take a long walk off a short cliff maybe I'll wake up and this will all be some kind of twisted nightmare!" Astrid angrily announced leaving Sam shocked at her words.

"You'd call our time together a _twisted_ nightmare." Sam whispered Astrid considered this.

"Well if he shoe fits . . . wear it, anyway you ended up cheating on me. Now if you don't mind! Leave me alone! "Astrid shouted, punching every syllable with a stomp of her foot. Suddenly the ledge Astrid was standing on started to crumble beneath her feet. She screamed and tried to step forward but the ground was gone and she fell.

**"NOOO!"** Sam shouted lunging forward with his arm stretched out but unfortunately not far enough . . .

* * *

><p>Oh yes it is a cliffy!<p>

Please Review they make my day!

Hunnybunny


	6. Chapter 6: How can you feel pain?

I've kinda been forgetting to put the Disclaimer on for the last few chapters so here it is . . .

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

This Chapter is dedicated to MotoKia217 and Vanessa. Your reviews really made my day so I put this chapter up extra quick for you guys. ;]

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – How can you feel pain when you feel so numb?<span>

Lana stood up and held her hand out to help steady Brianna who now gingerly stood on her feet. She looked up to meet Lana's eyes then smiled.

"Thanks Lana and I am sorry for shouting at you. I just had a bad night." Brianna confessed then started lightly rocking on the balls of her feet, testing them out.

"It's ok, I understand, I mean it's the FAYZ isn't it? Aren't we all allowed to lose our tempers every once in a while?" Lana replied. Brianna nodded with understanding. It was quiet for a second before they heard shouts from outside. Lana ran to the window and a second after Brianna was outside beckoning her to follow.

Brianna waited for Lana to be by her side before she ran along Clifftop road. Brianna stopped where the road and cliff edge came closest. She then cocked her head at the scene before her. Astrid was standing at the cliff edge saying something only Sam could hear. She then started shouting stamping her foot for emphasis.

It all happened so fast for Brianna and before she knew it Astrid had disappeared over the cliff edge. Behind her Lana screamed and in front of her Sam had lunged forward to help Astrid but was too late and he now just kneeled at the cliff edge with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Edilio could faintly hear Sam and Astrid arguing above them but just stood on the beach below helpless. They had been debating on whether they should climb the cliff to join Sam but they were interrupted when they saw Astrid fall. They had seen it all the cliff crumble, Astrid falling, Astrid holding on to a ledge.<p>

"Oh my god . . ." Quinn whispered.

"Astrid, hold on!" Edilio screamed, running into the water then standing knee deep in the water, several feet under where Astrid hung on for her life.

* * *

><p>Sam had been too scared to look over the cliff edge. Mostly because he was scared to see Astrid impaled by one of the eyeteeth rocks. That was a sight he just couldn't bring himself to see. Then he heard Quinn and Edilio's muffled shouts.<p>

"Sam! Help me!"

"Astrid?" Sam crawled forward and stuck his head over the edge to see Astrid a meter down the cliff face hanging onto a small ledge. "Astrid! Hold on!" Sam stuck his arm towards Astrid. She did the same and clasp onto his hand. Brianna ran up and gasped then she turned to the side and saw Sam being dragged forward struggling to haul Astrid up. She then wound her arms around Sam's waist and slowly helped him to his feet while he still held onto Astrid.

"Sam, I'm slipping," Astrid whimpered frantically trying to find her footing.

Brianna then ran behind Astrid and pushed her forward before running back to her cliff so that gravity didn't drag her towards the beach. Sam and Astrid landed in a pile, clinging to each other. Astrid looked at Sam and burst into tears while Sam hugged her close rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort while silent tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Caine was hungry.<p>

Diana was hungry.

All the Coates Academy lids _were_ hungry. But now all the Coates kids were always comfortably full. Since the issue with the power plant and the coal mine. Coates Academy had been receiving weekly deliveries of food. Mostly because Sam and the council had decided that everyone in the FAYZ should bury the hatchet and start acting civilised.

So Sam and Caine called a truce and the food were a part of the agreement. Some of the Coates kids even helped with the fishing and the harvesting so everything was completely fair. Caine and Sam were even on talking basis and would discuss issues going on within the FAYZ that are/could cause problems.

Caine had heard about the party going on that night and had decided not to attend mostly because he needed to think some stuff over rather than the fact that if he was seen inside Perdido Beach, kids would either attack him or shout insults from a safe distance. Right now Caine was thinking about the Gaiaphage, the coal mine and Drake.

Was the sadistic psychopath really dead? And if he was how could they make sure he stayed that way? Caine then got up from where he was sitting and went to go find Diana.

* * *

><p>Lana was still panting, tense with anxiousness even after she saw that Astrid was safe. Then, when she had calmed down she decided enough had happened that night, and that everyone around her including herself would probably agree. Edilio and Quinn ran up, behind Lana, out of breath and heavily panting.<p>

"Are you guys ok?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, just really tired." Lana replied looking towards the sky and figuring the time was about 3am. Sam stood up with Astrid in his arms. Her body was limp and her eyes closed. He looked at her with a confused yet calm look on his face.

"Hey Sam, is she ok?" Quinn asked indicating Astrid.

"Yeah, I guess she's a bit tired*yawn* I know I am." Sam replied.

"Why don't you guys stay in one of the Clifftop rooms?" Brianna offered.

"Ummm . . . Do you know somewhere more private we can stay 'cus when Astrid wakes up we kinda need to discuss some things" Sam said struggling to stay awake let alone carry Astrid.

"Umm . . . I don't know abou-"

"I do, on my way here I saw the caretakers house it's on the edge of Clifftop forest, the small building closest to the hotel." Brianna interrupted in a fast scramble of words.

"Ok, could you show me where it is?" Sam questioned.

"Sure, it's that way" Brianna answered pointing due east.

"Well, see you guys later" Sam said to everyone before heading off in the direction Brianna pointed.

Quinn then gave a heavy sigh before mumbling something about 'hitting the hay' then trudged towards the hotel. Edilio quipped in a quick 'me too' before following close behind. Lana looked at Brianna, who met her gaze, yawned then dashed to the hotel leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Smiling Lana stretched then went to return to her own hotel room, craving a nice comfy bed.

* * *

><p>So many questions ran through Dekka's head . . .<p>

Where was Brianna?

Was she ok?

Why had she run off?

Was she confused?

Was she Happy?

Was she angry?

Was she offended?

_Of course she was offended!_

Then what should I do?

_Do nothing! You've done enough you should have never said anything in the first place._

Yes I should've!

_But it did not involve you!_

Yes it did!

_You think it did_

That's because it did concern me Brianna was in trouble she needed my he-

_Trouble? The girl was having a fight with her boyfriend. BOYFRIEND! Remember she was in a relationship but now you and your big mouth have ruined it!_

Oh my gosh! I should go apologise.

_NO! Haven't you been listening? Your big mouth has done enough._

Oh man I'm such an idiot

_Yes you are!_

This is all my fault

_Yes it is!_

I totally shouldn't have said anything.

_Glad to know we are on the same page_

But I did say something

_Yes you did. Wait? What?_

And now I have to fix it

_Hold on!_

I'll go to Jack and explain everything.

_No, you can't_

And he'll totally understand

_No he won't_

Oh well. I'm going anyway.

And with that Dekka stood up and practically skipped out of her house intent on finding Jack.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Sam to find the caretakers quarters, and since the door was already open Sam walked in and searched for a place to lay Astrid. He found a single bed in the far corner and gently tucked Astrid into there before going to close the bungalow door then sitting in an old, dusty armchair and falling into a deep yet troubled sleep where nightmares of Astrid dying continually plagued him.<p>

* * *

><p>Edilio went into the first room he found and started stripping his shoes, socks and t-shirt. He was about to take off his trousers when suddenly his head started to ache. The pain was making him dizzy but he continued to fight his sudden migraine. But his exhaustion caught up with him all too suddenly and Edilio passed out on the hotel floor coated in sweat.<p>

* * *

><p>Brianna had gotten to the hotel 5 minutes before everybody else and as a result was getting to bed before everybody else. This was one of the few rare times Brianna was truly grateful for her super speed. But even as she slid into bed she couldn't stop thinking about Dekka and how she was desperate to talk to her. And with those thoughts Brianna drifted to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid's eyes fluttered open as she yawned and stretched. She then sat up and looked at the room she was in. (AN)The room was about medium-sized with a kitchenette/living room on one side and a closed off room on the other side, which Astrid guessed was the bathroom. She turned back to the living room and saw a coffee table, a white two-seater couch and a cream armchair which at this moment Sam sat in quietly snoring. At the end of the bed was a small wooden trunk. Astrid crawled out of bed and went to open the trunk; inside she found a pile of Clifftop staff T-shirts, a pile of Clifftop shorts, 5 pairs of socks and 3 pairs of converse allstars.

Astrid took all she needed and the black pair of converses then went into the bathroom to have a quick shower then change outfits. When she came out she was hit by a pungent aroma. As she followed her nose she realised the smell had been coming from the kitchenette. The closer she got the more she could source the smell. The fridge door was slightly ajar and when Astrid pulled it open she nearly gagged as she was fully exposed to the smell of various expire dairy products and passed sell-by date sandwich meat along with many different leftovers, like mouldy pizza and barely recognizable pieces of cake. Suddenly across the room Astrid heard a moan and saw Sam waking up and getting out of the armchair. He turned to look at Astrid with his nose wrinkled and a look of disgust on his face.

"What IS that smell?" Sam asked, waving his hand in front of his face. Astrid jabbed her thumb behind her then shrugged her shoulders. Sam walked over to her and attempted to close the fridge. No such luck._(NO electricity don't try it at home but it is true) _Astrid then let out a groan before walking over to the clothes trunk pulling out a t – shirt then ripping it down the middle and repeated this action until it was just a bunch of strips. She then tied these strips together to form a long rope. Afterwards she wound the 'rope' round the fridge, effectively tying the door closed. Sam looked at Astrid slightly impressed; Astrid met his eyes and smiled gently. But then a serious look came over Sam's face and consequently Astrid's smile disappeared.

"Astrid, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>The sound of furniture being moved on the floor above him had woken Quinn up. After 2 attempts to get back to sleep Quinn had given up and had now decided to go looking for Edilio. After a while he was about t give up when he heard soft snoring coming from a few rooms away from where he stood. He walked into the room and found Edilio sleeping on the floor. But there was something weird about the scene in front of him.<p>

For one thing all the metal furniture in the room was all crammed into the far corner in the weirdest way. A mini fridge was heaped onto a metal table which had a flat screen TV wedged near it and various metal cutlery sticking out of precarious places. As if somebody had gathered them all up and chucked them there. The second thing was there were about seven different bulges in the walls and ceiling as if something on the other side was trying to break into the room.

Quinn was especially curious about the biggest bulge which was just above the door. But the weirdest thing of all had to be Edilio. He slept in the most peculiar way. From the way he wouldn't stop twitching to the odd coincidence of whenever his hands moved the metal objects in the corner would shake slightly and something above them would be dragged across the room. At the sound of this Quinn craned his head to look at the ceiling with a curious look on his face.

"What the-"Quinn started before Edilio let out a cry of fear and shot up shock written all over his face. Before he relaxed stretching his arms high above him. The higher his hands got the more the bulge started to shake before he balled his fists and the bulges broke through revealing themselves to be the hotels major water pipes bringing massive amounts of water gushing into the room at a fatal speed.

"Edilio!" Quinn shouted. "Edilio, Where are you?" A tower of high speed water stood between Quinn, Edilio and the door. To the left of him Quinn could hear coughing and as he looked over Quinn saw Edilio struggling to wade through the now waist high water. Edilio tried to say something but Quinn couldn't hear him over the rushing of the water which was now growing in height at an alarming rate.

The water was now up to Quinn's shoulders and he was finding it difficult to breathe. That room wasn't getting any bigger. Suddenly Edilio dove under and when he emerged he had the curtain pole in his hands. He then turned to Quinn, yelling 'brace yourself' before diving back under. Quinn's head was now bumping against the ceiling and his curiosity grew too much to stay put.

He took one big breath (he prayed wasn't his last) before diving down to see Edilio poking the floor with the curtain pole. Suddenly the weight of the water became too much for the hotel's flooring to contain, the floor ripped right down the middle dropping Quinn, Edilio and a few gallons of water into the hotel lobby below.

Luckily for Edilio he landed on one of the many sofas. Unluckyily_(Is that even a word?)_ for Quinn he landed on the hotel's front desk. Quinn sat up with a groan, rubbing his head and looking over at Edilio who got up checking himself over before turning to Quinn smiling and saying "Well that was ... Interesting."

"Interesting? Try life-threatening?" Quinn shouted back before climbing off the front desk and going to find some clean, dry clothes.

* * *

><p>I just thought I'd add a little humour in there with Dekka and her 'conscious'.<p>

(A/N) I'm not very good at descriptive scenes so if you can't really picture the caretakers quarters I am truly sorry. . .

Replies:

Vanessa: Thanks for the review! And since you couldn't wait here's the chapter! ;]

MotoKia217: Don't worry I am not into Character Death unless they are really horrible people and hurt my Characters feelings. ;]

Here is Chapter 6 and IT IS SOOOO LONG!

hopefully they'll continue to grow . . .

Hunnybunny


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped or The Unexpected

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This Chapter is dedicated to MotoKia217. Thanks for your lovely review it made my day!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 – Trapped or The Unexpected<span>

"Oh, come on Sam your taking this way out of proportion." Astrid said dropping into the armchair, crossing her arms and swinging one leg over the other.

"Out of proportion? You attempted suicide." Sam shouted pacing in front of her more like a concerned parent than an angry boyfriend.

"How do you know? How do you know I wasn't gonna come down from there as soon as you apologised or something?"

"Because you threatened to jump"

"Well how do you know I wasn't in shock?"

"You didn't seem like you were in shock"

"Whatever" Sam was getting didn't seem to be taking any of this seriously she was acting as if it was all one big joke.

"No, not whatever!"

"Well what do you want me to say that I'm sorry?"

"No, no because that'll be too hard for little Miss know-it-all, who overreacts at the smallest thing when she didn't anticipate it, would happen! I mean suicide? Really Astrid? Isn't that a little bit too much?"

"You have no right to judge me" Astrid replied icily.

"Yeah? Well tough"

"Oh and your Mr Perfect?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You go around acting like you own the place, and then shoot anyone who gets in your way with deadly rays of green fire"

"I am just trying to do what's right and help those kids"

"Help? Half of them are probably scared of you!"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I dunno"

"That's new"

"What?"

"I meant 'Astrid the genius' not knowing anything"

"You know what I've had enough of this I'm going!" And with that Astrid stood up and made a beeline for the front door. She tried yanking it open but it was to no avail. Astrid then repeated this action each time stronger than the previous attempt before resorting to kicking and pounding the door with balled fists.

After a while Astrid finally gave up, she let out a frustrated yell before dropping to the floor hugging her knees to her chest and turning her head away from Sam's direction. Sam had watched the whole performance with at first anger but then interest.

For he had never seen Astrid act so . . . un-Astrid like and reckoned she was just having a nervous breakdown. But seeing Astrid huddled on the floor suddenly made him feel remorseful for what he had done.

He walked over bent down next to her then said "Astrid, look I'm sorry for-" But as soon as his hand touched her shoulder her hand whipped out and sharply slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare-"she started before gasping only just realising what she'd done. Sam's hand slowly went to touch his cheek, before flinching at the pain the skin already turning red. Sam's eyes never left Astrid as she crawled backwards slowly before sprinting to the bathroom slamming the door behind her and from the other side of the door all you could hear was Astrid's quiet sobs.

* * *

><p>Brianna first noticed something was wrong when she was in the middle of her shower and the water flow had suddenly stopped. She eventually stopped trying to get the water back on and had climbed out of the shower reasonably clean.<p>

She was half-dressed when she heard a massive crash downstairs and instinctively ran to go see what was going on in only jeans and a bra. She dashed into the Clifftop foyer and she took a double take at what she saw. Both Edilio and Quinn were soaking wet and ankle deep in water.

"What happened guys?" Brianna asked growing more and more curious as to what could have caused the mess.

"Yeah dude what happened?" Quinn asked turning to Edilio.

"Umm, well . . ." Edilio drifted off.

"Yea . . . what happened?" Brianna prodded.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" Edilio asked.

"Everything! How did you do that? When did it start? How come you didn't tell us? When did you find out? How do you control it? Can you-"Brianna held her hand up to signal the end of Quinn's rambling. Then she turned to Edilio.

"Just start from the beginning, ok?"

"Ok" Edilio then walked over to a sodden sofa and sat down.

"Ok well it began a few weeks ago. I would sometimes get nightmares, you know it's the FAYZ everyone here gets nightmares." Edilio began explain. Brianna pondered this and realised for the past year that her nightmares were more frequent than they were before.

"Continue"

"Anyway so I was having nightmares and, well, I don't know but I guess I was moving alot in my sleep and. . . Hmm, let's just say when I woke up I realised I had telekinesis"

"Whoa brah, that's major." Quinn said a little shocked.

"But that still doesn't explain how all this water got from up there to down here."Brianna said still a bit confused.

"Oh, yea it is only metal that I can control." Edilio said.

"How did you work that out?"Quinn asked

"When I woke up all the items made out of predominately metal would be on one side of the room or in a heap in the corner."Edilio explained.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a bunch of items in the corner when I came to get you, and that also explains the water because, obviously the pipes are metal and . . . well you know the rest."Quinn said helping to clarify the little details Edilio missed.

"Wow, well you know what this means right Edilio? You've got powers" Brianna said excitedly.

"Yeah but I can't really control them, sometimes it's involuntary and they give me headaches and make me feel dizzy." Edilio said sounding a bit upset.

"Don't worry man but if I was you I wouldn't tell any random people 'cus kids respect you and telling them you got powers could cause some problems, No offence." Quinn said calmly.

"Yeah, I know that's why I only told you guys now, I was going to tell you last night at the party but obviously the thing with Taylor and Dekka and Jack's argument things didn't exactly go to plan." Edilio said.

"Speaking of Sam, where is he? And Astrid?" Brianna asked.

Quinn turned to Brianna then looked her up and down before asking" Brianna where is your t-shirt?"

"Oh, umm be right back." Brianna replied blushing then running off.

"Ok then, anyway where is Sam?" Edilio asked.

"He and Astrid went to the caretaker's Quarters, Sam said they needed a little privacy to sort some things out" Quinn replied. Edilio glanced at his watch

"Well I think they've had enough time to sort things out don't you? So let's go get them."

"Nuh Uh, I am staying right here" Lana said appearing from round the corner."I can't really be bothered to go get Sam I'd rather stay here and walk Patrick."

"Yeah. I'm stayin' here as well someone's gotta clear up all this water." Quinn added gesturing to around him

"So it'll be just me then?" Edilio asked looking a bit lonely.

"Don't worry Edilio I'll come with you!"Brianna Said "In fact I'll go now, meet ya up ahead." She added before dashing off.

"No, Brianna ...wait...for...me..."Edilio started shouting before trailing off."Well see you guys later."Edilio said before jogging off after Brianna.

Edilio had only made it out of the Clifftop car park before he heard a weird whooshing sound; it had only been a second of realisation before Brianna ran straight into him. Literally straight into him with a loud thud. The momentum knocked both of them to the floor. Fast. Too Fast. Edilio groaned rubbing his head, Brianna quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Oops, sorry about that, kinda hard to stop once you start"

"Err it's alright."Edilio replied.

"Umm, we kind of got a problem"

"Another one?"

"Sadly yes . . ."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the late update before I was just uploading them straight from the computer now I have to type them up, edit them then publish them so expect a few more days between updates . . .<p>

Don't forget Please review ;]

Hunnybunny


	8. Chapter 8: Problems and Loads of them

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This chapter is dedicated to piratekaine and lilangelb412

A/N: This chapter has a tiny bit of sexual content and suggested sexual content.I know this fic is rated T but this is the only part so I didn't think it would be soo bad. If u no likey u can skippy ;]

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Problems and loads of them<p>

It HAD been around 5 minutes since Brianna had visited and 20 minutes since Astrid had slapped him. Brianna promised she would be back after she went to go get some help after attempting to open the door. Now Sam sat on the bed with his back to the bathroom. He'd been sitting there and wondering who Brianna was going to get. He was relatively deep in thought when he heard a small creak and the condescending sound of footsteps.

"I'm sorry Sam, for everything, really. I didn't mean for things to come this far, I-I-I-w-w-was just upset a-a-and sc-sc-scared." Wailing the last part Astrid broke into full sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey hey" Sam whispered in a soft tone taking her into his arms, and stroking her hair. Astrid sobbed into his shoulder overwhelmed by the guilt she felt for putting Sam in the situation she did last night. Sam pulled away, then took Astrid's hand and led her to the sofa. There he sat down and pulled Astrid onto his lap.

"Ok now tell me why are you crying?"

"I-I'm s-sorry Sam, I-I-I was just so sc-sc-scared, I didn't know what to do I j-j-j-just ran sand th-th-then I h-h-heard about my d-d-dad-" she buried her face in his shoulder and started crying again.

Sam felt really guilty he was partly responsible for Astrid being upset, no doubt she would be upset about her father's death but he also added to the pain she was feeling right now. Astrid had now stopped crying and all Sam could hear was the odd sniffling. She turned her head so it now rested against Sam's chest.

"I'm so sorry Sam" she mumbled.

"Shh, shh its okay, I'm sorry too and I promise when we get out of here I'm gonna have more time making you happy and comforting, just being there making you feel safe and happy." Sam smiled looking deep into Astrid's icy blue eyes.

"Promise?" Astrid asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Sam's lips.

"I promise" He declared before leaning down and capturing Astrid in a soft kiss. It was simple sat first but soon became heated.

Astrid's arm snaked around Sam's neck pulling him closer. Sam put his hand on Astrid's waist steadying her. So she wouldn't fall off his lap. Sam poked his tongue out and ran it along the bottom of Astrid's she moved her hand to the bottom of Sam's shirt and gently started tugging at the hem.

Sam pulled away and Astrid took his shirt of before attaching their lips. Astrid felt Sam's chest it was soft and smooth at touch. She could fell his muscles moving as he stroked her back. Astrid pulled away and tugged her shirt over head. Sam gave her a small peek before moving down to her neck, licking and sucking at her sensitive skin. Astrid threw her head back and moaned, surprising herself and Sam.

He lifted his head and looked at her, really looked at her and loved what he saw. Flushed face, red, puffy lips, dilated pupils and breathe coming out in short gasps. He loved seeing her like this so un-Astrid so not in control of everything, so free flowing letting the wind takes her anywhere.

He leaned down and kissed her again his hand moving to her bra strap."Astrid are yo-"

"Sam, Sam! Are you in there?" Edilio shouted from behind the door.

"Oh I forget to tell you the door is jammed so Brianna (and presumably Edilio) are here to help us open the door, when the owner poofed he must have had the key in his pocket so now we are stuck in here." Sam explained still out of breath.

"I don't mind being stuck in here with you." Astrid her voice still soft yet suggestive.

"I'll be back" Sam said carefully untangling himself from Astrid. He got up and walked over to the door.

"Ok, so what's the problem?" bending down to look through the keyhole.

* * *

><p>Edilio and Brianna were examining the door, wondering how they were gonna unlock it.<p>

"Err, Edilio why don't you just do that weird metal thing that you were doing back at Clifftop." Brianna asked.

"The door's wooden, Breeze." Edilio said bluntly.

"Not the door, the lock" Edilio looked at the lock with an uncertain look on his face.

"Breeze, I can't really control it."

"Oh come on, it's not that hard, just put your hand on the lock and picture it unlocking."

"I dunno . . . wait why can't Sam use his power to burn down the door?"

"Because I am not in the forest fire kinda mood." Sam explained voice muffled from behind the door. Edilio craned his head and took in his surroundings. All these trees catching on fire certainly wouldn't be the highlight of his day.

"Edilio you have powers?" Sam asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah." Edilio replied nervous about Sam's reaction.

"That's great man congratulations but if I was you-"

"Don't tell anyone else? Yeah I know. Best to keep this kinfd of thing on a need-to-know basis."

"Good now that we've got that settled, Edilio bust open this door so we can all go home "Brianna ordered.

"Ok . . ." Edilio pressed his hand firmly on the lock, palm first fingers splayed, like he'd seen Sam do many times before. Then he closed his eyes' imagining the door opening.

He imagined the bolts clicking; giro's turning and gears grinding. Soon he could feel the metal moving tiny clicks could be felt from within the door.

Edilio realised just how much he was in control and was happy that it was all going well. He felt himself relaxing and soon his mind began to wonder.

He began recapping the last year. From the beginning of the FAYZ, to the Thanksgiving Battle and from there to digging all those graves, he could never forget all those dead bodies for how injured some of the bodies were.

He then thought about the fight at the mineshaft. He remembered seeing Lana that day. Hair rough and standing on end, her uncharacteristically deep voice, bright green glowing eyes. He remembered talking to her, seeing her hold up the gun, being shot.

BAM! He was jerked away from the memory losing concentration and focus. Even though, this all happened in a matter of seconds the damage had been done. A cry came from within the Caretaker's Quarters and he could hear Sam gasp.

"Edilio stop!" Brianna shouted before rushing forward and yanking his hand away. When Edilio opened his eyes he gasped at the sight before him.

The lock he'd had his hands on, was now twisted in an unnatural way with his handprint imbedded in the middle.

"Ed-E-Edilio . . . what have you done?" Brianna asked still shocked.

"Sam, you guys ok?" Edilio asked.

"Yeah, but the locking mechanism has been fused into the wall."

"What? How are we gonna open the door now?" Brianna asked.

"I have no idea" Edilio whispered.

* * *

><p>I'm going on holiday next week so don't an update for a while . . .<p>

MotoKia217:Thanks for the Review you never fail to read and review the latest chapter!

piratekaine: Thanks soo much for Your review and addind all those alerts I nearly passed out as soon as I saw all those e-mails! I sat smiling hysterically at the screen for about 10 minutes.

lilangelb412: Thanks for the lovely to know ur always dere to support me throughout everything I do . . . C Ya later

Please Review!

HunnyBunny


	9. Chapter 9: No Regrets

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I'm baaaaack! I am not dead just on holiday! While I was on Holiday I was INSPIRED and wrote about 5 chapters worth for my lovely readers!

Thanks to mona94, MotoKia217, Jasminepotterdemi-god22, Vman9000,piratekaine You guys are awesome and keep me smiling. Thanks soo much. ]

A/N:This Chapter contains suggested sexual if no likey. . .

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: No Regrets . . .<span>

In the end Dekka had found Jack and had apologised for her intervening, thankfully he accepted her apology but said he needed to talk to Brianna. Since neither of them knew where she'd gone they'd decided it would be better to wait for when she came back. After half an hour they'd both gotten tired and fallen asleep. The next morning Jack was the first to wake up he had been awake for 15 minutes when Brianna dashed in.

"Jack! Glad you're awake I need your help with something!"

"Umm... ok but first we need to talk."

"Oh Jack I know you wanna talk about last night but it's gonna have to wait until aft-"

"No! We need to talk now" Jack said firmly taking hold of her shoulders so she couldn't dash off again.

"Brianna, look you're an really nice person but I don't really feel that way towards you anymore. I mean, I know that I used to really like you but now I don't and I know what you're thinking it's not in light of recent events, it's just yesterday's argument made me see the kind of person you really are. So I think it will be best to end this relationship here. Don't you?"

"I guess, I mean if that's what you want." Brianna replied saddened by the news and feeling a bit stupid for what she was about to say.

"Jack, I come here to ask if you could help me and Edilio get Sam and Astrid out of this bungalow. They got locked in last night." Brianna said.

"How?" Jack asked

"Long story" Brianna said not really wanting to speak to Jack more than she needed to.

"Ok I'll help, where are they?"

"Clifftop, around there"

"The hotel? What were you guys doing last night?"

"I told you long story!"

"Fine let's go"

"No, you go, I stay"

"But –"

"NO! I'm stayin' right here"

"Fine, suit yourself" And with that Jack turned on his heel and walked away. Watching Jack walk away allowed a great sadness to come over Brianna and despite resistance a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Dekka awoke to the sound of soft sobs. Her eyes flickered and she looked across the room to see Brianna's head in her hands, shoulders shaking. Slowly Dekka got up from the sofa she slept on and walked over to Brianna then crouching down in front of her.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Nothing" Came the muffled reply

"You and I both know if there was nothing wrong you wouldn't be crying here on your own."

"But I wasn't on my own you were sleeping on the other side of the room."

"Yeah, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks." Brianna said looking deep into Dekka's eyes. Dekka leaned forward and brushed Brianna's hair out of her eyes. Nervously Brianna licked her lips before giving Dekka a small smile. Dekka returned the smile before pulling Brianna in for a hug. Brianna returned the hug grateful for a comforting gesture. Dekka pulled back slightly, looking back at Brianna.

"You ok now?" Dekka asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm good now, much better"

"Good, now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Jack and I had an argument. Then he broke up with me and said it was for the best." Brianna admitted sadly

""Oh" Dekka said dejectedly.

"It's alright; I guess I kinda saw it coming"

"This is my entire fault"

"No, it isn't you didn't know this was going to happen"

"Yeah, but I made everything worse by interfering. I didn't have to but I did and now you're no longer in a relationship and . . . well . . . IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Dekka got up and started walking away. Flustered Brianna grabbed Dekka's arm and turned her around before quickly placing her lips against Dekka's It was only a brush of skin but it was enough to stop Dekka from walking away. Shocked Dekka froze before placing her hands on Brianna's upper arms.

"You talk too much." Brianna murmured before leaning back in for another kiss but much slower this time savouring the taste of her lips before pulling back and smiling.

"Well we better make our way to Clifftop." She announced softly.

"WE? You mean you're not going to run back on your own" Dekka asked

"Why would I do that when I take a nice walk with you and get to know you better?" Brianna replied.

"Really?" Dekka asked, looking deep into Brianna's eyes.

"Really. Now come on let's get a move on" Taking hold of Dekka's hand before leading her out the door.

* * *

><p>After a while Astrid decided to get dressed again, while watching Sam and Edilio argue through the door. Soon after the talking had stopped and Astrid had assumed Edilio and Brianna had gone somewhere. So she sauntered over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.<p>

"So how much longer are we going to be in here, hmm?" She whispered, her lips tickling his neck.

"I dunno, could be 10 minutes, and could be an hour. Hmmm we could even be in here forever." Sam answered, chuckling slightly.

"Well, that's gives us all the time in the world" Astrid whispered before pulling back and kissing him. Sam soon deepened the kiss, pulling Astrid closer to him pressing her body fully on his.

"You know Astrid, you're so beautiful" Sam said looking right into her eyes.

"Oh, Sam!" Astrid cried, while dramatically placing the back of her hand on her forehead and fawning a damsel in distress. Sam chuckled before reaching down and hooking his arm around her waist and knees and carrying her bridal-style.

"Oh, look at you, Mr Muscle!" Astrid said patting Sam's biceps.

"Stronger than I look." Sam sniggered. When he reached the bed, he gently laid Astrid down before crawling on top of her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked with an uncertain look on his face."Cus if you don't it is totally fine, I mean-"

"Shh, you're such a gentleman but I'm really sure, I have never been surer about something in my life."

"Astrid, I love you but we're in the FAYZ and I don't have protection if we do this we have to be ready to face the consequences"

"Sam, whatever happens I want you to know I wanna do this with no regrets"

"And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

* * *

><p>When I got back from holiday my mum boutght me PLAGUE! WOOHOO! It was sooo good I can't wait for Fear!<p>

As a writer I like to hear about what people think about my work and how I can improve it. So Please Review!

HunnyBunny ;]


	10. Chapter 10: Discoveries

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thanks to aliarrr97 for your review and adding me to your alerts listsnice to know your enjoying the story.<p>

Thanks to marinaisawkward for adding me to your Favs list.

Thanks to piratekaine you seem to really enjoy my stroy thanks for the support and reviews.

And thanks to MotoKia217 thanks for your review and noticing the little things I dont.;]

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Discoveries, Threats and Good Advice<p>

15 minutes after Edilio stormed off did he finally realize Brianna had left. He'd been so angry he didn't even realize he was alone in the forest. How dare Sam tell him to leave! How dare he tell him 'he had done enough'! Edilio clenched his fists while stomping back to Clifftop. He was so angry; he was literally shaking with rage. By the time he got to the car park, he had calmed down and was feeling a little tired.

He hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, until he watched the sun slowly set over the horizon. He was making his way to the hotel when he tripped on a loose stone in the gravel. He fell forward and landed on his hands and knees. Edilio leaned back and brought his hands level to his face. He stared at them and wondered about the power they held.

Suddenly a thought came to him and he slowly made his way to his feet. Once he was upright he thrust his hands forwards. Nothing happened. He turned his hands to face him before realising his mistake. He turned his hands, fingers splayed before trying again. Nothing Happened. Again. He thought to himself. What was he doing wrong?

Edilio looked around him at the numerous abandoned cars, loads of free metal for him to practise with. But this opportunity was indeed a unique one, and there was no better time than the present. Edilio closed his eyes (because it helped him to focus) slowly lifted his hand in front of him and imagined the abandoned Mini Cooper lifting off the ground.

While his eyes remained closed he lifted his arms higher and higher then suddenly clenched his fist. Sure enough a few seconds later there was a resounding bang! Edilio slowly opened one eye and then the other just to confirm the sound he heard. Seeing the crushed cooper brought a flash of a smile to his face, immediately replaced by a serious look while he thought to himself.

_Now let's try using my powers while my eyes are open!_

* * *

><p>After helping Quinn tidy up the Clifftop lobby Lana decided to take a break and get some fresh air. She was just rounding the corner to the car park when she saw Edilio standing with his arms in front of him. As Lana looked around she noticed many discarded cars but most were crushed beyond recognition.<p>

There was also a mangled truck but what surprised her most was directly in Edilio's line of sight was a levitating Mercedes Benz. Lana gasped then quickly covered her mouth when she realized her sound had disrupted Edilio's concentration and he was now struggling to gain focus. He carefully lowered the car before turning towards Lana and smiling. Then his eyes rolled back and his knees gave out.

Lana ran over and crouched down next to Edilio and rolled him over. She looked him over and realised he had no physical injury and hat he was just tired. Lana gave a small smile "Oh, Edilio" then she turned and called for Quinn and together they carried Edilio back to Clifftop.

* * *

><p>Taylor was bored. She was expecting maybe a little argument from Astrid but nothing more. It was all part of an elaborate plan to have Sam as her own. After Astrid ended things between then, she would go over to Sam, comfort him, and get to know him before she made her move. But something went wrong. And now she was sitting in at home bored beyond belief and most of all without Sam.<p>

"Urgh! That is it!" She shouted to herself before getting up and popping to the town centre. Taylor popped into the plaza, and even though it was dark out she could still see a figure lurking in the shadows. As soon as she recognised the person, she popped over and pinned him o the wall.

"Hello, Howard." She said in a seductive voice. "How are you? You look really good for someone in the FYZ" She whispered huskily.

"Well, actua-"he started before Taylor grabbed his shoulder and slammed him back into the wall.

"Where are Sam and Astrid?" Taylor demanded.

"I-I-I-"Howard started before Taylor interrupted.

"If I was you I would think very hard before answering" She threatened.

"You don't scare me" Howard answered suddenly very brave.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Just because you have powers doesn't mean you intimidate me"

"Oh really, well do you even know what my power is?"

"No duh, you can teleport. But so what? It's not like your some psycho with a squid's arm or a guy who can shoot green fire out their hands."

"No you are right I am neither of these people I am Taylor the girl who can teleport you anywhere in the FAYZ, anywhere so if I was you I'd start talking." Taylor knew this wasn't exactly true but she was slowly starting to lose her patience and by the look on Howards face her little white lie had its desired effect.

"Ok I got it you need answers well you came to the right place." Howard lowered his voice and cupped his mouth as if he was telling her something really exclusive.

"II heard from this girl, who heard from her brother, who heard his friend say to his neighbour-"

"Oh just get on with it!"

"Alright, Alright I'm getting there sheesh anyway some kid said he heard Sam, Edilio and Quinn head towards Clifftop apparently they were looking for Astrid." Taylor nodded thoughtfully. 'Damn! They were already one step ahead probably found her by now. Hmm I need to find Sam A.S.A.P before anymore damage is done.'

"Well thank you Howard you've proven to be somewhat helpful (for once), I'll remember this . . ." And with that she had gone.

Howard breathed an inward sigh of relief Taylor was surely a handful. Then he wished Sam good luck, he was gonna need it.

* * *

><p>After Edilio and Breeze left Quinn and Lana cleaned up all the water and hung all the removable items outside to dry then Lana went in search for a broomstick while Quinn went to go , lock Edilio's previous room and hang a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign on the door. When he returned to the foyer he found the broomstick leaning against a sofa and a note saying 'Went for a walk be back soon.' So he got to work brushing out all the excess water. After about 10 minutes he was finished and was just wondering where Lana got to, when he could hear her calling his name. When he found her she was crouching next to an unconscious Edilio, checking his pulse and making sure he was breathing.<p>

"Hey Lana ummm what's wrong with Edilio?" Quinn jogging up to her then crouching himself.

"He's fine just a bit tired" Lana answered

"Hey can you help me lift him?"

"Why can't we just wait for him to wake up then he can walk himself to Clifftop?"

"If we do that we could be sitting here 'till who knows when!"

"Ok, alright you get the legs." And with that Quinn and Lana carried Edilio to Clifftop. At first balancing him among he both of them was pretty hard especially getting him up the stairs. But after bumping his head against doorways a few times they decided to leave him on a sofa in the lobby, where they could keep an eye on him while finishing the cleaning.

Quinn was busy bringing in the now dry rugs while Lana put them in their correct places. Soon enough they were finished so rather than sit and wait for Edilio to wake up Quinn left to go to bed, leaving Lana to supervise the unconscious Honduran boy.

* * *

><p>Dekka and Brianna talked the whole way to Clifftop. They'd decided this was as good time as any to get to know each other. They talked about their likes, dislikes, their favourite colour, favourite movie etc. And surprisingly they never ran out of things to talk about. So even when they approached Clifftop they were still deep in conversation.<p>

"Well here we are" Dekka said turning to Brianna.

"Yeah, hey I just wanna say I had a great time tonight." Brianna answered nervously playing with the edge of her T-Shirt.

"Really? Well me too." Dekka replied just as nervous.

"Ok-well-see-you-later" Brianna's words tumbled out before she ran off.

"Umm ok?" Dekka stood looking after Brianna. Suddenly Brianna dashed back.

"I forgot something" She then cupped Dekka's face with both her hands and quickly gave her a peck before running off captain. All this happened within a matter of seconds but it was enough to leave Dekka stunned with a small smile on her face. After she got over the initial shock she slowly walked into the hotel lobby to see Lana and Edilio quietly talking on a sofa. They didn't seem to notice her walk in so she quietly made her way upstairs.

* * *

><p>"You have to try not to over work yourself. I know your new to all this stuff but let your body get used to all this before you try anything big."Lana said in a disapproving tone.<p>

She was still scolding Edilio after he'd exhausted himself from crushing various discarded vehicles.

"I know, I know I'm sorry I was just trying to prove to myself that my powers can be used to fix things rather than 'cause more problems, I mean, you saw what happened this morning!"

"Yes I did and I heard what happened at the caretakers' quarters." After hearing that Edilio sighed and turned his head away from Lana.

"Edilio Look at me, I know you may not think it now but your powers are very unique and later you will see your powers are gonna solve more problems rather than cause them. Trust me you'll see." She smiled slightly before getting up and going to bed and leaving Edilio to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Please Review! They are really appreciated it's nice to hear you guys opinions.<p>

Back to school soon! BOOOO!

Hunnybunny ;]


	11. Chapter 11: The Top of the World!

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thanks piratekaine for your review I noticed this mistake and I'll try and improve the chapter length and the time between updates especially since I'm going back to school tommorrow. I saw your review and had just finished typing this chapter so I decided 'what the heck, Your readers demand more GIVE IT TO THEM!' So here is Chapter 11 dedicated to you. ;]<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: From the Top of the World to the Bottom of The Heap<p>

Sam was Bliss. He was the happiest person in the FAYZ. He'd just made love to the woman of his dreams and she'd told him that she loved him. They'd woken up legs intertwined, her head on his chest and one arm behind his head the other thrown across Astrid's waist. He recapped last night's events and sighed happily. Instinctively he hugged Astrid closer. She smiled slightly before snuggling deeper into his chest. He looked down at her and smiled at her facial expression. She looked so calm in her sleep, her lips parted a bit and her blonde hair fanned out behind her. She looked like a goddess. Sam leant down and kissed her forehead and breathed into her hair. She smelt like a beautiful combination of tangerine and Daffodils then he leant back when he felt her move.

"Hello Handsome" She said before stretching, she was almost fully stretched when suddenly she winced. Sam looked over, concern etched all over his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine just a bit sore I guess"

"Oh" Sam's face fell "Sorry about that"

"It's alright, I'm fine aren't I?" Sam looked at her 'well she did seem fine.' Unexpectedly Astrid straddled Sam's waist.

"So what do you wanna do today?" She asked in a slow seductive purr. Sam grinned then flipped them back, positions reversed.

"Well seeing as the doors still locked it doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere."

"Mmm, perfect." She said with a smirk he looked deep into her endless blue orbs.

"You know Astrid you look so beautiful right now."

"Sam?" Astrid looked up eyes pleading.

"Yes. . ."

"Kiss me" and with those to words Sam immediately obeyed he leant down, closed his eyes and was inches away when he heard a series of unexpected sounds.

A pop, followed closely by a shriek. And no doubt about it the shriek belonged to most definitely Astrid.

* * *

><p>It was getting late by the time Taylor popped into Clifftop last night so she'd decided to go to bed and continue her search the following day. Now as she made her way down the main staircase she wondered how she was going to get the information on Sam's whereabouts without seeming suspicious. She was just rounding the corner when she noticed Dekka and Brianna talking a few feet down of the ground floor corridors. Taylor was just wondering why they'd feel the need to hide their conversation until she saw Dekka kiss Brianna.<p>

Well that was certainly interesting.

After seeing that public display of affection Taylor decided to wait behind a pillar and see what other interesting things she'd find out. And sure enough after waiting about 15 minutes Taylor knew about the events that occurred two nights ago and what had happened with Edilio's powers both at the hotel and at the Caretaker's Quarters. Lana, Quinn Edilio and now Dekka and Brianna were sitting in the lobby discussing what they were now going to do.

"I say we go and get Orc to bust the door down." Lana said a bit bored with the current conversation.

"I think we should let Edilio try and unlock the door." Dekka said also fully up to date with the recent events.

"NO WAY!" Edilio shouted but when he caught Lana's disappointed look he quickly added."Or maybe as a last minute resort."

"No no no we're not gonna get Orc because he's a hopeless drunk it'll be a struggle getting here in the first place without attracting the unnecessary attention let alone convincing him to help us. And we are not going to make Edilio unlock the door because, no offence Edilio but right now your powers are a bit unpredictable." Quinn said while pacing back and forth between the groups

"Why don't we just go there and see if there is any other way to get out. Like, I don't know smash a window or something. . ." Edilio suggested.

"Um, what kind of building is this?" Dekka asked questioning on behalf of half of the room including Taylor.

"It's just a bungalow, honey you know one floor, one door probably a few windows. It's the only building out just off the main road." Brianna explained and just as she finished a small pop came from around the corner and judging by the lack of reaction of everyone else in the room Brianna was the only one who hear it.

". . . making our way." Lana announced before getting up and making her way to the doors closely followed by Edilio and Quinn.

"Hey you ok?" Brianna turned to see Dekka.

"Yeah, fine um where's everyone going?"

"To go bust out Sam and Astrid. Do you wanna go?"

"No, I've had enough going back and forth between those guys let's go back to town."

"Alright, let's go besides I am a bit hungry" then Dekka took Brianna's hand and started making her way to town.

* * *

><p>Edilio, Quinn and Lana had been around a minute's walk away from the Caretaker's Quarters when they heard Astrid's frightened shriek. Immediately they broke into a sprint but stopped abruptly when they heard the next voice.<p>

"St-St-Stay AWAY from me Sam or, or I'll-"there was a sound of metal clattering before she continued "Or I'll run you through!" Taylor's frantic voice could clearly be heard through the door. Next they could hear Sam's voice but he was talking so quietly they couldn't make out what he was saying. Then they hear Astrid talking her tone was calm and even.

"YOU! You took him from me!" Taylor shouted. Sam's voice came again then a sound that sounded like someone running.

"Sam, NO! Suddenly everything was eerily quiet then there was a series of popping and running. Then out of nowhere Sam grunted and a loud thud could be heard.

"SAM! NOOO!"Astrid yelled, she started screaming and by the sound of things crying. "Help! Please Someone! Help me!" Edilio looked over at Quinn and when they're eyes met they reached a silent agreement. They both rushed forward and started kicking at the door.

"NO! Get away from him!" A gasping sound could be heard from the other side of the door. Then Silence. Edilio and Quinn stopped kicking the door and listened intently but what they heard next ran their blood cold.

"HE'S CHOKING!He can't breathe! HELP! Someone help us please!" Astrid was crying and screaming at the top of her voice. Behind him Edilio heard a 'pop' and there lay Taylor crumpled on the floor. Covered in Blood.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Oh my God there was so much blood." Lana over to her and started desperately shouting inquiries as to what was happening at her but she just lay there muttering to herself eyes glazed over, starting into space. Quinn then grabbed Edilio and pulled him towards the door.

"At the count of three we are gonna kick the door at the same time ok?" Edilio nodded."Ok 1...2...3!"BOOM! But the door only bent a bit in the middle.

" Again!1...2...3!" BANG! This Time the door was off its hinges but still hung in the doorway.

"One more time! 1...2...3!" BOOM!THUD! With the final kick the door gave in and fell to the floor. Quinn, Edilio and Lana ran in but stopped frozen; horror-stricken they saw the scene in front of them.

A chill ran down Edilio's spine . . .

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

If someone has a better chapter name please I beg of you suggest it! This chapter's title sounds like a cheesy song lyric(!).

Until next time please review!

Hunnybunny ;]


	12. Chapter 12:Blood Runs Thicker than Water

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

Thanks to

MotoKia217- Now you get to find out what happened . . .

WhitexxPaperxxHeart - Thanks for adding me to your Favourites list

piratekaine - Hope you enjoy this chapter and notice the increased length and decreased time between chapters . . .

Here's Chapter 12 . . .

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Blood is Thicker Than Water<p>

_FLASHBACK!_

Astrid could feel Sam's warm breath on her lips as he leaned in to kiss her. But just as he was at his closest Taylor popped in and saw them. Astrid shrieked and frantically grabbed for the covers trying to hide her nude body.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" Sam asked starting to get up. Taylor backed away.

"St-St-Stay AWAY from me Sam or, or I'll-"She reached behind her and grabbed a knife, (a long one) from the kitchenette behind her, but in her rush knocking over the whole knife rack.

"Or I'll run you through!"

"It's alright Taylor I was just getting my boxers." He reached over the bed and grabbed his boxers he also picked up Astrid's underwear and passed it to her before slipping on his own boxers.

"Taylor calm down, and put the knife down let's sort this out like adult's" Astrid tried reasoning with her.

"YOU! You took him from me!" Taylor shouted pointing an accusing finger at Astrid.

"No Taylor you tried to take me from her." Sam said hugging Astrid close to him. Taylor's eyes flickered from a tea colour to a dangerously dark Chocolate shade. Then unexpectedly she ran full speed at the bed Sam and Astrid sat. Sam shifted in front of Astrid as if to protect her but just as Taylor was a few strides away from the couple, Sam stood right in her path.

"Sam, NO!"Astrid shouted trying to pull him away. Then out of nowhere just as she was a few inches away, she bounced, leaving Sam and Astrid a bit bewildered. Suddenly Taylor reappeared near the bathroom with a maniacal look on her face. She gave a sinister grin before bouncing again this time closer than before all while holding the knife at her hip. Astrid tapped Sam on the shoulder and whispered into his ear, "We need to get out of here."

"Ok as soon as she bounces make a run for it." All this time Taylor had got increasingly close to the bed, she only needed to bounce one more time and she would be in arm's length of the bed. As soon as she'd bounced and was out of sight, Sam grabbed Astrid's hand and they both ran at the door at full speed.

Despite their running from the bed Taylor was still faster than both of them, So when she noticed what had happened so they certainly didn't expect to see Taylor blocking their path seconds after they'd started running. Unable to stop Sam fell straight into Taylor and knocked them both to the floor.

Sam landed with a grunt but didn't immediately get off as expected. Astrid looked at them on the floor just as she'd found them two night's ago but this time . . . something was definitely wrong. She bent down to roll him over and nausea hit her like a slap across the face.

Sam had visibly paled with beads of sweat running down his forehead. Astrid looked further down his body and saw Sam clutching a knife wound in this torso, blood was pouring out at a rapid rate staining his boxers, hands and floor.

Astrid screamed, "SAM! NOOO!" she yelled before kneeling next to him and bringing his head into her lap.

"HELP! Please someone! Help me!" She was sobbing hard and clinging to Sam gently rocking.

"Here, let me-" Taylor started placing her hand over the wound before Astrid slapped it away.

"NO! Get away from him!" Sam's breathing had been very laboured it was obvious he was having difficulty breathing. Then out of nowhere Sam started shaking. His eyes looked up towards the ceiling but his eyes were unseeing, unblinking Astrid could here Sam gasping and she instantly knew what was wrong.

"HE'S CHOKING" He can't breathe!" Panic gripped at her throat making it hard for even her to think straight.

"Someone help us please!" The tears raced down her cheeks at a rapid rate pace and yet she held onto his hand.

"Please, please don't leave Sam. Keep fighting please." She begged him knowing there was a great chance he couldn't hear her. BOOM! Astrid looked at the door; someone was trying to get in. Help had arrived! She then noted her and Sam still lying in front of the door, unless they moved they'd be crushed when the door gave in.

BOOM! Without hesitation Astrid grabbed Sam under his arms and dragged him towards the sitting room. She looked back at Sam and Screamed His lips were now blue and his eyes glazed over, and he'd stopped ! THUD! Astrid didn't even bother looking up when the door fell in. Whoever it was had come too late.

Sam was dead.

* * *

><p>When Lana had run into the Caretaker's Quarters she'd been prepared to see many things, what awaited her was not one of those things. Seeing Astrid sobbing next to Sam's body shocked her for a second, only a second before swiftly ran to Sam.<p>

She checked for a pulse it was there but weak. Lana frantically searched for the wound but had difficulty at first due to the amount of blood. When she finally found the wound she was about to put her hand on Sam to heal him when out of nowhere Astrid grabbed her hand.

"What the –" Lana started

"NO! What's the point?"

"What do you-"

"HE'SDEAD!" "Astrid listen to me, Sam's not-"

"Look at him Please, your just wasting your time, let him rest"

"He's not dead let me heal him." She tried to place her other hand on Sam but Astrid grabbed that one as well.

"Please just leave him alone."

"Astrid." Lana was starting to get desperate. "Please."

"NO" She pushed at both the hands knocking Lana to the floor.

"I won't let you touch him!" Astrid flung herself over Sam, completely blocking Lana. All of a sudden Edilio grabbed Astrid's waist from behind her and pried her off Sam. Astrid screamed bloody murder and struggled against Edilio but the Honduran boy held firm. At the moment Astrid left Sam's body Lana placed her hands on his torso and started healing him. Quinn knelt down on the other side of Sam's body and quickly assed the situation.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"I'm healing his stomach but his airway is blocked."

"What can I do?" Lana looked at Quinn. She wondered how loyal Quinn really was to Sam. She like every other kid in Perdido Beach had heard how Quinn had betrayed Sam last year. Well now she was going to find out where his loyalties lie.

"Well you can start by turning his head to the side, so that hopefully whatever is blocking his airway comes out." Lana explained Quinn did exactly that and as soon as Sam's cheek touched the floor his chest heaved and a concerning amount of blood gushed out his mouth. Quinn paled for a moment before turning back to Lana.

"Ok what now?" he asked.

"Check! Is his airway clear!" She shouted at him. Quinn turned Sam's head back upwards and parted Sam's, lips and looked down Sam' mouth. After a minute he turned back to Lana, "It looks clear."

"Ok now I need you to . . ."

* * *

><p>After a while Edilio ended up dragging Astrid out of the Caretaker's Quarters'. She wouldn't stop kicking and screaming and overall the entire scene was very upsetting. If Lana and Quinn failed to bring Sam from the clutches of death he wanted Astrid as far away as possible from something she could use as a weapon should she get angry. When they'd gotten outside Edilio noticed Taylor was gone (thank goodness!) so he and Astrid sat outside in a disconcerting silence. Eventually Astrid turned towards Edilio and buried her head in his shoulder.<p>

"Edilio, will you look after me if Sam doesn't make it?" Astrid asked in a tiny voice that Edilio had to strain to hear. When he had made out she said he had been shocked. He and Astrid had never been close but she sounded like she could really do with the support. Also Astrid really the type to see the cup half empty so hearing her talk like that was a bit of a surprise.

"Come on now" He put his arm round her."There is no need to talk like that Sam'll be fine we've seen him bounce back from worse"

"I'm so scared"

"I know we all are, but talking like that isn't going to make you feel any better."

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that we are sitting here talking about my pessimistic tendencies while SAMIS IN THERE LYING DEAD!" she tore herself away from Edilio and started pacing in front of him constantly running her hand through her hair. Soon she stopped pacing and just stood facing the forest, tears streaming down her face. Sympathy drove Edilio to walk up behind Astrid and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her hair. She turned in his arms and hugged him back. "Yeah, me too" she replied before she broke down, sobbing into his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Jack had been on his way to Clifftop but had been slightly side tracked, after breaking up with Brianna he had been walking around with a forlorn expression on his face. He'd just gotten to the plaza when he decided to stop and tie his laces. Jack had just crouched down when he heard approaching footsteps. At first he ignored them when these feet stood right in front of him, his curiosity was peaked.<p>

He kept his eyes on the person in front of him as he stood up. It was a girl. Definitely. She had long dark wavy hair that was unexpectedly shiny. She was fairly pretty with green eyes that shone like emeralds. She was dressed in a white tank top, jean shorts and light blue Vans. She didn't carry and kind of weapon with her which as kinda weird.

"Umm, hi?" Jack said holding out his hand.

"Hello" the girl replied talking Jack's hand. She stood there for a moment looking him up and down slowly as if studying him, before she looked him straight in the eye.

"Dakota, my name's Dakota."

"Oh, that's a nice name." He offered. She didn't reply instead she just raised a perfectly curved eyebrow and gave him a curious look before turning around and walking away. Jack looked after her wondering why she had approached him just to walk away. He pondered this as he walked down ocean boulevard* he decided he wanted to find out more about Dakota. Turning around he followed in the general direction she went.

* * *

><p>After tirelessly working with Lana for 45 minutes Quinn was exhausted. It had taken so long because Lana had trouble healing Sam's pierced stomach especially since the skin healed over the puncture causing internal bleeding. Finally after they both were thoroughly covered in blood, their work was done. Sam was now lying on the floor completely healthy but still unconscious.<p>

Lana looked absolutely drained having used her powers continuously for almost an hour she barely had enough energy to walk. She now sat slumped on the sofa head in her hands. Quinn sighed before looking over at Sam, seeing his best friend so close to death did prove to be traumatic but Quinn knew he needed to be the one to step in since Edilio and Lana clearly wouldn't be able to resuscitate Sam on her own. Quinn definitely had some newfound respect for the girl she'd been through similar experiences all the time it was a wonder she was as sane as she was. He and Lana were definitely a great team first cleaning up Clifftop and now saving Sam he'd probably be staying around her more often. She could use a friend besides Patrick.

Quinn glanced between Lana and Sam, who was still only wearing underwear and decided to quickly get cleaned up, he was feeling a bit nauseous after seeing the blood splattered all over his clothes. Shakily he got up and headed to the bathroom to wash his hands and hopefully clothes.

* * *

><p>Sam could hear shouting but it was only background noise compared to the pain and ringing in his ears. It was dark and he felt so cold but hot at the same time. He'd lost feeling in his legs and his head constantly throbbed. His eyelids were heavy and he felt exhausted.<p>

Then a sound broke through the ringing."HE'S DEAD!" Was it true? Was he . . . dead? No it couldn't be true he couldn't fathom why but he knew he had to get back. Suddenly a cool, numb feeling rushed over him originating from his belly. He could instantly hear everything the ringing had stopped and where he was wasn't so dark. Feeling returned to his legs, he could even wiggle his toes. Sam felt a floating sensation as if lying on a cloud.

Soon after many failed attempts his eyes snapped open and light filled his vision. Fortunately for the first time in a long time Sam knew things were gonna be fine.

* * *

><p>The End . . .<p>

Just joking there is still about 15 chapters to go so buckle your seatbelt!

*refer to map at back of every gone book

(A/N) Now I know what your all thinking how can Astrid be alright with sleeping with Sam in the books she's soo different well rest assured that issue will be faced very soon . . .

Wow . . . that was loooooong! Whew(!)

Please review!

Hunnybunny


	13. Chapter 13: The Nightmares Begin

Sorry about the late update school has been hectic Year 10 is stressful . . .

Anyway here is Chapter 13 and Chapter 14 is right behind two for one because I am feeling guilty. :(

All thank yous will be in the next Chapter until then Enjoy . . .

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Nightmares Begin . . .<p>

_8 weeks later . . . _

_Astrid was running. Fast. She couldn't tell if she was running to or away from something. All she knew was that she was running. Adrenaline pumping, heart racing. She was running through a long hallway lined with doors and small, square windows. She rounded a corner almost every few metres in the endless labyrinth. Suddenly she turned a corner and was met a corridor that only had one door right at the end. Nowhere to go only that one door. She turned back to try another door but was met with a brick wall. She started to panic. 'Where was she supposed to go?' and what was behind that door?' Then out of nowhere there was a storage rattling sound and the floorboards started to shake then give way. Astrid gasped before sprinting down the weird corridor. The floorboards fell just as her foot left the surface. She slammed into the door, searching for a handle but finding none she turned back watching the floorboards vanish from underneath her feet before she plummeted down into the dark abyss. . . _

* * *

><p>Edilio could hear it again, Astrid's screaming, it was the fourth time that week, the nightmares were getting worse. He heard Sam run out of his room to comfort her before getting up himself to wait in the hallway. He could hear Sam comforting Astrid while her sobbing turned into whimpers and it wasn't long before she was asleep again. Eventually Sam left her room; he looked worse and worse every time Edilio saw him.<p>

"Hey Sam, she alright?" Edilio asked.

"I guess until the next time she wakes up screaming." Sam replied before yawning.

"Look, Sam, this has to stop. It's not only affecting her, I mean you're not getting much sleep either." He said gesturing to Sam.

"I know . . . it's just-"he paused for a second as if considering something.

"It's probably just a phase it'll pass" Before laugh sarcastically at his poor pun.

"Sam is there something you're not telling me?" Edilio asked peering at Sam curiously.

"What makes you say that?" Sam said obviously playing dumb.

"Nothing I guess" It was too early to be playing mind games. "But you do know if anything happens you can always tell me right?"

"Sure, you'll be the first" Sam smiled even though Edilio could tell a lie a mile away. Then Sam turned away heading towards his room as well as thinking about their conversation along with the events from over a month ago.

There were just too many unanswered questions.

What had happened in the Caretakers Quarter's? Despite Sam and Astrid's explanation Edilio was still suspicious.

What had Sam and Astrid been doing before Taylor came? They surely couldn't have been sleeping Taylor's teleportation 'pop' was not loud enough to interrupt even the lightest of slumbers.

But most importantly why were Sam and Astrid so inappropriately dressed when Quinn, Lana and Edilio had arrived? Edilio pondered many possibilities as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Dakota was standing on the shore looking out to sea. She didn't sleep, she couldn't. As soon as she closed her eyes she saw memories of her previous life. She couldn't, it was too easy to confuse those memories with current events. She was too busy to have an identity crisis. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fisher boy called Quinn making his way to the other fisher people.<p>

She quickly jerked her head back towards the sea; she couldn't allow herself to be distracted on her task. What she needed to do was not simple, but was possible. But first there were many obstacles to overcome, such as getting through the observant girl with golden hair called Astrid. Even she was hard to break, she was with the bright handed also known as Sam. Then there was her biggest problem, the girl with the healing touch, Lana.

She was definitely a liability with her healing power she could reverse any damage Dakota was planning to inflict on Peter Ellison. Dakota mused this fact more before deciding her course of action. What she was planning to do wasn't going to be easy but it was possible. She closed her eyes and sifted through Jack's memories, she saw many memories flash by but concentrated on the most recent. Absorbing them had been an easy task, seducing him had been even easier.

All it had taken was a hand on the thigh and a few carefully chosen words and Jack was like putty in her hands. That moment when their lips met she got all the information she would need; mannerism, habits, personality, looks but most of all his memories. Now all she needed to do was test him out. Dakota turned and headed down the beach, she had work to do.

* * *

><p>Astrid dragged herself from her bed, and then sprinted to the bathroom to empty out her stomach contents. Her throat burned and her belly ached, she felt like dirt. It was probably 10am and she hadn't slept a wink.<p>

When she had a nightmare Sam would come to comfort her it had worked but only for half an hour before she woke up drenched in sweat again. She leaned her head against the basin before sighing heavily and getting up. She looked in the full length mirror and was met with a worrying sight. Her hair looked like a birds nest and her eyes had a dark shadow underneath. Her breasts felt sore and her ankles always ached. Astrid wore a white t-shirt, grey sweat pants and black ankle socks that smelt a bit because she wore it for so long.

She left the bathroom and went downstairs stomach grumbling. Astrid looked around the cupboards but couldn't find much. She had some stale crackers and a bit of fried fish left over from last night. A few minutes after finishing the meal Astrid rushed to the sink to vomit it back up.

She couldn't help thinking that if she knew she was going to vomit, Astrid wouldn't have wasted the food. She let out a groan before washing out the sink and heading to the sitting room to grab a book and hopefully some sleep.

* * *

><p>Brianna yawned and didn't bother to cover her mouth; she was stretching and warming up before she dashed to the beach. Dekka had warned her to start stretching before she ran long distance or she'd end up hurting herself. So to avoid unwanted situation Brianna took Dekka up on her advice. She was helping with the food deliveries to Coates and sometimes stayed to chat or relayed messages.<p>

"Ok guys what's on the menu this week?" she asked the kids at the store.

"Well as always not much, a few fish, some lettuce and a gallon of water." Said one of the kids who was unloading food from one f the freezers

"Cool, gimme the fish and lettuce, I'll come back for the water in about 5 minutes."

"Alright see ya breeze."

"See ya" she packed all the food into a plastic bag then into her rucksack before taking her usual route to Coates.

* * *

><p>"We need to move him." he stated with a sense of finality.<p>

"I know" she replied with the same tone he'd used.

"But where to?" Caine asked

"We can discuss that when Sam gets here" Diana said stroking his hair, while Caine's head lay in her lap.

"Ok, when did Breeze say she was getting here again?"

"I said I'd get here first thing didn't I?"Brianna answered announcing her presence. Diana turned and watched Brianna across the room."Hey, Di how are ya?" Brianna asked before leaning down for a warm hug. Diana graciously returned it before answering.

"Can't complain, I mean things are getting better 'round here."

"Good, Hi Caine" Brianna reached her hand towards him, he took it and she pulled him up.

"Hey breeze, so what'd you bring for us?" Caine asked. Brianna nodded then she reached round and pulled the rucksack off before opening it and showing Caine and Diana the contents.

"Just some fish and lettuce not as much as last time but enough to last till next time."

"Great, just drop it off to Louisa and her sister on your way out."

"Cool" she turned to walk away. Caine looked at Diana she gave him this look as if to say 'Tell her! Or I will . . .'

"Wait! Breeze I need you to give Sam a message. . ."

* * *

><p>OOOOO soo much is going on . . .<p>

What will Caine tell Sam?

Why am I picking on Astrid?

Who is this Dakota girl?

And most oif all what will happen next stayed tuned to find out . . .

Please Review!

HunnyBunny ;]


	14. Chapter 14: Mixed Signals

As I am writing this note I realise how small this chapter actually is so I apologise in advance and hopefully Chapter 15 wont be far behind. . .

So I want to say thanks to . . .

MotoKia217: Thanks for your review and your answer will be coming up vey soon! If I gave away all the answers then I wouldn't have the underlying mystery plot to accompany the action and romance. . .

piratekaine: Thanks for the review it was sooo nice and I'm happy to hear that my favourite chapter of the fic so far made your heart pound!

Big fan (): Thank you for reviewing and now you get to know what happened . . .

emilyroorose: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for adding me to your favs list, your author alert list AND the review! YOUR AWESOME!

aliarrr97:Thanks for the reviewand the author alert. I am considering more stories maybe after I finish this one . . .

lilsneakymonkey: Thanks for adding me to your stroy alert it's nice to be kept updated isn't it?

Now ONTO TO CHAPTER 14!

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Mixed Signals<p>

Dekka usually met Brianna at her house when she'd finished her deliveries, but today she was taking an uncharacteristically long time. Even if she was late Brianna would always use her speed to make up for lost time.

Dekka turned towards the beach when she heard the familiar sound associated with Brianna's arrival but as she rounded the corner she felt her stomach drop and tears spring to her eyes.

Right in the middle of the beach was Brianna and Jack lips locked and eyes closed, Jack's arm wrapped round Brianna's waist holding her close. Dekka felt as if someone had punched her in the belly, hard, she turned and walked away feeling nothing but hurt and Betrayal.

* * *

><p>Jack let go of Brianna as soon as he was sure Dekka had left. Brianna shoved him away, her eyes burning. If looks could kill Jack would be six feet under.<p>

"What are you playing at?" She roared at him,

"Nothing" He said casually

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" She raged at him "That! What you did just there wasn't 'Nothing'!"

"Well" he shrugged his shoulders "what do you want me to say, sorry?" he replied non-consensually. Brianna started panting heavily then she let out a sound only an angry animal would make.

"ARGH! You listen to me! Dont. Touch. Me. Again." She leaned in really close. "Or I will hurt you." Brianna growled before turning around and running off. Jack smirked at the place she'd just been, she'd reacted just like she was supposed to, and didn't notice a thing.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at Astrid and smiled she was finally sleeping. It looked like she'd fallen asleep reading a book; Sam draped a blanket over her sleeping form before backing out of the room and closing the door. He turned and was startled by the sudden presence of Brianna.<p>

"Whoa, you nearly gave me a heart attack Breeze" Sam laughed nervously.

"Sorry Sam, I got a message for you" She replied

"Are you okay Breeze, did something happen?" Sam asked Breeze looked angry as if something had happened but she looked reluctant to tell Sam.

"Look, do you want this message or not?" Brianna snapped back

"Ok sorry, um, what is the message?"

"Caine says he wants to meet you tomorrow. He said it was about Drake, that is all" Then she ran off not allowing Sam to ask any important questions,leaving him there feeling dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p>

Another thing from this moment on in the story I'm gonna try to incorporate events from Lies and Plague.

I'm also changing the name of the story it will now be known as Lague or Plies whichever you prefer.(You guys know I'm joking bout the name thing right!)

I notice that sometimes I make little mistakes like accidently change the point of view or contradicting myself please point these mistakes out in the nicest way possible. ;]

Please Review

Hunnybunny


	15. Chapter 15: Pain, Plans and Privacy

Sorry for the late Update . . .

Thanks to Awesomet88 (),Mega-Shifter,piratekaine,SuperCast (),Dancegirl98 (),Alyssa () this chapter is dedicated to you all!

You are all so nice for giving those lovely reviews they really make me smile!

Also Happy 15th Birthday to DeeDiamonte! Don't poof on us hunny! RESIST THE TEMPTATION! ]

Here is Chapter 15 . . .

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

Edilio was carrying the weekly washing towards the beach, it was his turn. He wasn't the only person with the same idea. Everybody tended to come at the same time so they'd have someone to talk to as they washed clothes, bed sheets and sometimes diapers for younger siblings of housemates.

Today's pile was especially big because Edilio also had bed sheets. He held the basket in front of him and kept a sharp eye on the pile in case it fell. Then without warning someone ran straight into Edilio causing him to topple over and the washing to be scattered. The person quickly got up and tried to run past him however curiosity lead him to grab Dekka's as she tried to get away. She struggled violently shaking her shoulders and jerking her wrist in an attempt to break free from his grasp.

"Hey! HEY! Stop before you hurt yourself!" He shouted. Dekka swiftly turned away from him and roughly rubbed away her tears before turning back to him glaring.

"Get off me! Who do you think you are grabbing me like that?" She shouted

"Well correct if I'm wrong but you're the one who ran into me, I deserve an apology." ~He stated calmly.

"What? An apology. Yeah right (?) Just next time watch where you're going" She said wrenching her arm from his grip before stalking off. Edilio looked after her curiously first Sam, now Dekka. He contemplated what was happening as he turned to pick up the fallen washing. He was almost certain there would be no one t o talk to as he did the washing at this time.

Brianna didn't like being the bearer of bad news but by the time she'd needed to tell Sam, Brianna had other things on her mind. Such as why Jack had just forced her into a kiss even though they were both in a relationship.

Brianna ran up to Dekka's house and knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

She pushed open the door then peeked her head in. There was no one around. She slid in before walking down the corridor and turning into the sitting room. There sat Dekka in an armchair staring coldly at the floor.

"Dekka? You alright?" She asked stepping forward carefully.

"Why are you late?" Came the harsh reply.

"What Oh, I was held up at Coates" She replied cheerily

"I am only going to ask you again once more," Her eyes lifted to meet Briana's she gasped and stepped back shocked. Dekka's eyes were hard, dark and filled with hated. "_Why_ are you late?" Brianna was scared; Dekka couldn't possibly know what Brianna had been doing could she?

"I met Jack" She confessed. Before Brianna could blink her eye as if out of nowhere, her cheek felt sore and she was suddenly facing away from where Dekka sat. She realised, without a doubt Dekka had slapped her. She turned to see Dekka panting as if she'd run a marathon.

"You are LYING!" She screamed. "I saw you Brianna, I saw you!"

"I...I..." Brianna was speechless. She slapped her again, Brianna reeled back.

"DON'T! Brianna, just don't! I don't want to hear your excuses or lies!"

"Just listen to me Dekka. I didn't wouldn't ever do something like that . . . I know it'd hurt you too much!" Brianna confessed, although Dekka still had a look of indifference on her face."Too late,Brianna can you please just leave."

"Dekka, please you have to . . ."

"Just go." Dekka sighed in a tone that signified the end of the conversation. Brianna turned to leave she was so confused. Her cheek stung her throat felt dry and she felt an empty feeling inside. Brianna walked around aimlessly, she didn't miss the thrill of running or the wind in her ears but there was no doubt she would miss Dekka.

* * *

><p>Sam was starting to worry; Astrid had been asleep since yesterday and didn't show any signs of awaking anytime soon. He went to go visit her every hour or so but even then she still slept. She wasn't having any nightmares however she did seem to be getting a fever.<p>

He ran some water into a bowl then placed a rag into the water after he squeezed it and placed it on her forehead. He had been doing this repeatedly or 3 hours. He'd taken the blanket off her and brushed the hair from her face. Sam realised he'd have to wake her up soon; she had been sleeping for 14 hours and had definitely had enough sleep.

Anyway he wanted to make sure she was ok before he headed to Coates slowly he approached her placed his hand on her shoulder and started shaking.

"Astrid . . ." He shook her faster "Astrid? Come on time to get up." He shook her harder starting to panic. "Astrid!" All of a sudden she shot up colliding into Sam's forehead.

"OW!" She exclaimed then turned to Sam "WHAT?" Sam was a bit shocked at her abrupt change in mood before, becoming concerned.

"Astrid are you ok?" he asked sitting next to her on the sofa.

"I'm fine! That's until you woke me up! 15 minutes, Sam! 15 MINUTES! That's all I ask! And yet you wake me up after 2 minutes!" She shouted obviously furious.

"Astrid you've been sleeping for about half a day." He said looking at her for signs of panic, yet she continued to surprise him.

"Really? Oh, well what a pleasant surprise. Anyhow why did you wake me up?"

"Well Briana said Caine needed to see me"

"Did she tell you why?"

"No, there wasn't much detail just that it was about Drake."

"Drake? Well that settles it I'm coming with you" Astrid got up and started heading upstairs to change. Sam sighed before following her to her room; he stood outside her door, contemplating how he was going to tell her that she wouldn't be joining him on this trip.

Sam placed his hand on the door and gently pushed."Astrid, I- "he lifted his head and froze. His breath caught in his throat. Astrid stood in the middle of the room next to the bed. She didn't seem to have heard him enter the room. She wore only her knickers and bra, and was in the middle of sorting through her wardrobe humming softly to herself. Astrid then turned around holding a whit summer dress.

"SAM!" She shrieked. Sam felt his cheeks grow hot as he quickly averted his eyes to the floor.

"Astrid! I...I wasn't..."

"GET OUT!" she threw her perfume. Sam ducked; the bottle sailed over his head and smashed on the corridor wall.

"Get out Sam!" He nodded nervously before closing the door.

"Forgot to knock?"Quinn asked from beside him

"Huh? Oh yeah. ..."

"Well you've learnt your lesson."

"Yeah, mind you why are you here?"

"I dunno, just thought I'd visit, haven't seen you in a while"

"Oh, so how you been doin'" Sam asked following Quinn down the stairs.

"Not bad, the fishing's ok and well I've made some friends."

"Good, um well are you hungry?"

"Nah, I just ate"

"Good because we don't actually have anything" he chuckled

"Why don't you go to the market?"

"We would it's just that Astrid hasn't been doin' so well lately"

"She seemed well enough to me."

"Yep, I definitely think she is better now." Quinn laughed, then stood up and stretched.

"Well I better be goin' now our break time only lasts so long." Sam stood as well and headed towards the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to say you know thanks for the fish and stuff we probably don't show it but all of us really appreciate the work you guys do."

"Hey no worries bruda it's kinda fun after a while. Anyway see ya." Quinn waved before heading off. Sam waved back then went back inside to talk to Astrid.

* * *

><p>Diana sat in the conference room with Caine on her right, Sam sitting opposite him and Edilio on his left. Not much had been said before the meeting just that they had alot to discuss. Caine gripped her hand under the table; she squeezed back reassuringly giving him a small smile a nod. He cleared his throat then started.<p>

"I'm glad to see you made it here without any problems, Sam he spoke in a casual tone.

"We were fine, but you and I both know we aren't here to discuss our means of transport. Why are we here Caine? And what does it have to do with Drake?" Diana noted how he cut to the chase, he'd definitely changed since the last time she'd seen him.

"Since there is no easy way for me to say this let me just out with it." He sighed deeply then looked Sam right in the eye.

"We need to move Drake."

"What? Why?" Edilio demanded

"Because being where he is we don't actually know if he is dead"

"What do you mean we don't know if he's dead? How could anyone go through that and survive?" Sam asked, obviously confused at what Caine was asking

"You'd be surprised" Diana said, surprising everyone at the meeting causing them to turn to her

"I fell from an unbelievable height and still survived, I don't think he's dead." She said in a low, serious tone. After a minute of silence, Sam spoke up.

"Ok so what if we actually went along with idea of yours what would you want us to do?" Caine smiled, leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"Not much, just to help us with a few things then you can be on your way." Sam looked to Edilio, who gave him a small nod before turning back to Caine and confirming his understanding in a single look. They continued to discuss but Diana only caught a few words in between sentences. Not that what they were talking about wasn't interesting but Diana had her mind on better things.

* * *

><p>This chapter is also dedictaed to anyone who fell asleep for hours thinking it was just a few minutes.<p>

15th Chapter anniversary hurray! Thanks to all my loyal readers!

Don't let the review button get dusty!

yeah I know that was lame . . .

Please review

Hunnybunny


	16. Chapter 16:Ginger Girls and Guilt

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A story within a story:<p>

So I had just finished writing this chapter and I really wanted to get it out to my lovely readers ASAP. I was halfway through typing when I decided to go shower. Not to bore you with details but let's just say due to an accident in the bathroom I am unable to use the middle finger in my right hand for a unpredictable amount of time.(It was not pretty my mum's a nurse and even she said she felt nausous at the amount of blood lost). I cannot use my had very effectively and even now am having trouble typing this message. So for a maxium amount of time of 3 weeks this story will be on short term Hiatus.

For those of you curious as to what happened I'll leave it to your imagination. . .

* * *

><p>Thanks to . . .<p>

Awesomet88 (),emilyroorose,Alyssa (),piratekaine,Dancegirl98 () and Cloud-Lover26

You guys are all soo lovely Cookies all around!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Ginger girls and Guilty Hearts<p>

The weeks flew by since the meeting at Coates. Not much had happened except the mysterious disappearance of the human crew, leaving everybody on edge. Little Pete continued playing on his video game on stopping to eat, sleep and for toilet breaks. Astrid no longer felt ill but had mysteriously gained alot of weight despite her lack of diet however that was the last thing on her mind right now as she settled Pete in for bed.

"Sleep tight Pete I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered, them kissed his temple and left the room. She walked down the corridor and entered her room. It was different from her last one. She and Little Pete had moved house 3 weeks after the meeting at Coates, just for convenience of location. She got dressed and climbed into bed eventually falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Edilio was walking to his house when he saw the orange hue on the horizon. He broke into a sprint and rushed to the source. The closer he got the more children he saw running away from the origin, he stopped suddenly and stared at the scene before him. People screaming running in random directions dressed in pyjamas, sometimes underwear. He looked closer and could see members of the Human crew throwing petrol bombs, running around with flame throwers and pushing lit matches through letter boxes. He saw one boy poised to throw a bomb at a house where he knew small children lived. He quickly cupped his mouth and shouted.<p>

"HEY!" he startled the kid who threw off his aim. The bomb was thrown far into the distance, after a few seconds Edilio heard a window smash. He turned back to the boy who had already run off. Edilio looked around shocked the fire was rapidly growing and was starting to get out of control. He saw Dekka run up next to him eyes wide with horror. The fire was spreading fast and it wouldn't be long before it surrounded the both of them. Edilio felt her grab his wrist.

"We have to go!" She yelled over the roar of the flames. Somewhere in the distance they could hear screaming shortly cut off by an explosion, a big one. It knocked Dekka and Edilio on their backs then was followed by a wall of flames 20 feet high."NOW!" Come on!" she screamed half dragging Edilio behind her.

"NO! " He screamed "We can't just leave these people!" Dekka grabbed his head between her two hands.

"LISTEN TO ME! We can't do anything now, we have to go!" Edilio gave in her knew she was right, He let himself be dragged as he stared back down the street heart heavy with guilt as tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Dekka hauled Edilio down half the length of Pacific Boulevard* before dropping him off at the town plaza and running to find Taylor. No one had seen very much of Taylor since the incident at the Caretaker's Quarters. Most people had thought she'd run off to join Caine but she was in Perdido Beach in fact she was living somewhere off Sunset Street.** Dekka barged through the door calling her name frantically. Taylor popped up right in front of her.<p>

"AAAAHH! Oh it's just you Taylor" she exclaimed relieved. Taylor just kept her face blank. Dekka sighed; Taylor had been the same since that fateful day. She never went outside; she barely talked and **never** smiled.

"Taylor I need you to go to Coates and get Louisa and her sister."

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" She answered face still blank.

"Half of Perdido Beach is on fire and the only water supply we have lies with that girl!" Dekka growled through gritted teeth trying to reign in her patience.

"And so?" Taylor replied in a non-committal tone. Dekka snapped. She grabbed Taylor by her upper arms, ignoring the flinch she gave and started shaking her violently.

"Listen to me, Goddammit! HALF of Perdido Beach is gone! People are DYING! Little children are dying! Now wipe that stupid look off your face and start thinking about someone rather than yourself!" She pushed Taylor away causing the girl to stumble then fall on her bottom. Taylor looked at Dekka before sighing and popping away. Dekka let out a huff of breath then went to sit on the stairs waiting for Taylor's return.

* * *

><p>Sam had just happened to be looking at the sky when he saw a small black object sail through. He followed its course until it smashed a window on impact. Just as he was starting to wonder what the UFO was, a large explosion broke through his thoughts engulfing the house in flames. He gasped when realisation hit him.<p>

That was Astrid's house . . .

* * *

><p><em>She was running again. Down the same corridor with the same doors and the same small windows. She ran faster aware that this time it was a race to get to the door first. She reached the door at the dead end but this time it was made out of hard black glass that was cold to the touch. Immediately she searched for a door handle but alas her search was in vain. The floor disappeared from underneath her and she fell. Astrid screamed, when she looked down she saw a clear polished surface fast approaching. She gasped bracing herself, pulling her forearms to cover her face and crouching into a small ball. Astrid peaked in-between her arms impact was inches away . . . BAM!<em>

* * *

><p>The sound of smashing glass had awoken Astrid, she groaned rubbing her heard before dragging herself out of bed and towards the bathroom. BOOM! She let out a panicked shriek as her legs buckled out beneath her. She looked up and gasped the roof and attic were gone and the walls were coated in fire, she scrambled for the bathroom sink and hauled herself up then ran towards Little Pete's room. She burst in eyes searching.<p>

"Peter! Peter, where are you?" She found him on the floor sitting straight up as if he'd fallen off then sat up

"Oh, thank goodness" She sighed relieved before picking up L.P and covering him in a blanket.

"Come on Pete we've got to get outta here." She rushed forward and instinctively grabbed the brass door handle. Her skin seared and she let out a cry of pain. With tears in her eyes she laid Pete on the bed and searched for a form of escape. She ran to the window and forced it open ignoring the strong pain in her hand leaned out and started screaming for help.

"HELP! Please someone help us!"

"Astrid?" a voice came from beneath her. She peered into the dark backyard, just about making out his silhouette.

"Sam? Sam! Help us!"

"Don't worry I'm coming!" He shouted back.

"Sam there's a ladder next to the house quickly prop it up!" He ran off into the darkness followed by the sounds of rummaging and grunts of strain. He swung around the ladders as if in a circus act but the situation was nothing to laugh about. Astrid hurried back into the room and grabbed L.P . The room was filled with black, heavy smoke and Astrid was finding it hard to breathe. She glanced back over to the window and could see Sam climbing up to reach them. Astrid heard L.P coughing so she used the blanket to cover his mouth and nose. Sam had reached the window and was leaning in arms stretched.

"Astrid, come on" he said beckoning quickly with his hands. She walked over and handed him the bundle in her arms.

"TAKE LITTLE PETE!" She screamed at him before having a major coughing fit.

"But, Astrid-"

"NO! I'll be right behind you!" He looked at her as if to object before wrapping his arms around the blanket and carefully climbing back down the ladder. Astrid looked around the room for anything she could scavenge then deciding against it started manoeuvring herself out the window. She looked down and could see Sam and L.P safely on the lawn. Astrid sighed then started making her way down. She was about halfway when somewhere in the house an explosion sounded causing the ladder to shake violently. Unprepared for the shaking Astrid clung unto the ladder even as it fell backwards onto the garden below . . .

* * *

><p>Dakota had been sitting on Jack's roof when the fire had broken out she made no move to stop it or to warn any possible victims. She just sat there with a sinister smirk watching the local residents ran around aimlessly. She watched as the fire grew and claimed more innocent lives but she continued to sit on the roof not making any move to help. Dakota even found slight amusement watching the scene unfold in front of her. Unfortunately for her the fun came to an abrupt end when Louisa and her sister Chelsea arrived. It wasn't so much of their presence that upset Dakota it was more of what they're presence would cause. For Louisa and Chelsea were no ordinary twins they were both 3 bars.<p>

Louisa had the power to produce, manipulate and destroy water in any shape or form which included ice, steam and water. The same could be said for her sister but instead of water she could produce, manipulate and destroy fire. They both worked in the kitchens at Coates where they'd cook meals thoroughly and freeze extra food for storage. Both girls had bright red waist length hair that was always in two plaits on either side of their head and clashed dangerously with their sky blue eyes. They always insisted on wearing Jean dungarees with different coloured t-shirts depending on what day of the week it was, right now Louisa was wearing red and Chelsea wore blue, with matching coloured sneakers.

Apparently they'd already been debriefed on the situation because on arrival both sprang into action, one dousing the flames with gallons of water while the other banished the flames with a wave of the hand. Dakota stood up grimly and started climbing off the roof there was no point in staying there **her** fun was over.

* * *

><p>Edilio sat heavily on the church steps sighing and rubbing his face with his hands. The sun was starting to come up revealing just how much of the town had been destroyed last night. Edilio had been helping Lana and Dahra all night helping people with smoke inhalation to shock to even some 3rd degree burns. He'd help calm everyone down and prioritise them depending on how serious their injury was. Edilio could feel exhaustion creep up to him gradually; he'd been up all night and was definitely starting to feel the effects.<p>

Dahra had insisted he go for a quick break but he didn't want to leave just yet in case she would need his help. He was right to stay. No sooner before he could fall asleep did Edilio hear heavy footsteps run into the basement. He could hear raised voices and people running around. He quickly got up and clambered down the stairs. Edilio quickly scanned the room finding Astrid laid out on an examining table and Sam next to her clutching onto her hand desperately. Lana stood at the head of the table hands placed on either side of Astrid's head, her eyes closed in concentration. Edilio stood by the door watching, knowing there was nothing he could do except to step aside and Lana do her thing.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand, it was limp and clammy though occasionally her fingers twitched. He wrenched his eyes away from her face to look at Lana who'd stopped healing her. Lana wiped her brow before opening her eyes top meet his gaze. She flicked her eyes towards the door then got up to leave. Sam got the subtle message; he leaned down and kissed her forehead whispering his return then got up to follow Lana outside. They walked round to the back of the Church in a comfortable silence; Lana turned and looked at Sam. She looked him up and down as if to study him.<p>

"She's going to be fine" Lana said but avoided looking at him. She quickly turned to walk away but Sam knew something was up. He quickly grabbed her wrist and swung her around to face him.

"There's something you're not telling me," He said in a voice close to a whisper

"Don't try to deny it I can tell it's written all over your face." Lana suddenly moved her face away from Sam."Please what aren't you telling me?" Lana sighed then looked back at him slowly.

"When I heal people it's like I do a scan of their bodies to check their vitals, you know like heart rate, oxygen levels in the blood or even which organs are damaged. This information is usually easy to find, in fact it kind of pops up. After I have this information I can see what needs to be fixed and . . . well fix it."Sam digested all this information then looked to Lana wondering how her answer related in any way to his question. Lana seemed to read his face, so she continued. "Now today when I laid my hands on Astrid the information didn't appear, even when I put my hand on her head (where the information is usually the clearest) it was still hard to find almost as if it was jumbled up. Astrid's vitals were all over the place even after I healed her. Her heart rate was high, however hormone levels were unexpectedly high for a teenager and . . ." Lana drifted off.

"And what?" Sam demanded "what's the last thing?" Lana looked Sam right in the eye

"She had two different sets of heart rates" Sam's eyes widened noticeably, "Sam, She's pregnant."

* * *

><p>BUM BUM BUUUM! Astrid's Pregnant! Tell me what you think about that and what you think should happen!<p>

So the fire is the first major event that happened in Lies that I added to the fic hopefully my evrsion had it's own little twist to how Michael put it.

Also I didn't know if Taylor can teleport with people well in this story she can!

What do you think about the twins pretty cool uh?

* refer to map at the back of Gone books

** Again refer to map

Please Review

Hunnybunny


	17. Chapter 17: After Shock

OMG I am so sorry life has been unbelievably busy no excuses but her is chapter 17!

Thank to the all the people who reveiwed last chapter you guys are no questions asked the best!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: After Shock<span>

Lana looked at Sam carefully studying his face for any crucial signs. There was none. His face stayed blank, the only indication that she had heard him was the widening of his eyes and the dilation of his pupils. They stayed like that for only a few seconds Sam's eyes rolled back and he slumped to the floor. Lana gave a slight chuckle then down at Sam's unconscious form with pity. _Poor Guy._ He's definitely had quite a shock.

* * *

><p>Dekka was knackered. Last night had really taken its toll on her. She couldn't even bring herself to climb the stairs. As soon as she'd gotten in she made her way to the sitting room and collapsed into the nearest recliner. Immediately sleep claimed her dragging her into the depths of unconscious faster than she could say 'FAYZ'.<p>

* * *

><p>Edilio couldn't feel his feet. He just dragged them along, shoulders drooped head bowed with exhaustion. His house just happened to be right on the edge of the area the fire had affected. Some houses were half gone while others were barely touched. E did pass some unlucky few that only had a front porch or a pile of rubble left. Edilio passed a particular pile of rubble which let off a stream of offensive words. Edilio did a double take; all of a sudden he could feel his feet. He approached the rubble cautiously.<p>

"H-Hello?" he called out, feeling kind of self-conscious talking to collapsed house. "H-Hello? Anyone there?" He tried again slowly climbing a few stairs. Still no answer. After waiting a few more seconds Edilio shrugged then turned to walk away. He wondered if maybe he imagined the voice it would be very easy with his current state of mind. Unexpectedly after, followed an agonized howl. A desperate cry for help wrenched from the feral part of your brain.

The fatigue that clouded his eyes was gone. Edilio leapt into action dropping to his knees and grabbing pieces of tiling plaster then throwing in random directions behind. His eyes constantly scanned for signs of a body. He had to work fast; there was no way of telling how long this person had. After a while Edilio began to get desperate he'd been trying to find this person for too long and yet he still hadn't heard anything since that awful cry of pain. Just as he was considering running for help, a pale dusty hand was caught in peripheral vision. He lunged towards it frantically trying to uncover the body. Edilio looked down at the body in horror.

Brianna lay on the rubble pale, covered in cuts and burns and clutching to the edge of life.

* * *

><p>Voices, loud voices, arguing voices no not arguing more like heated discussion. But still they were far away. As if right next to her but not quite there. Astrid wanted to see who it was but her eyes were as heavy as lead. She wanted to move her arm but her finger only gave a slight twitch. She should've been concerned maybe even panicked but she was too tired. Too tired to complain. She was content enough to sleep some more, Astrid couldn't remember a time where she felt more brain-dead.<p>

* * *

><p>Dahra was awoken by the rough shaking of her shoulder and someone practically screaming down her ear.<p>

"DAHRA! WAKE UP!" She opened her eyes to see one of Edilio's soldiers with a scared look on his face.

"Alright, alright I'm up" She said irritably, glancing at the clock, she'd only been asleep for an hour half. She looked over at the commotion going on in the middle of the room. Everyone stood in a circle around Edilio as he laid a corpse on a nearby table. Sounds of exclamation and shock could be heard throughout the crowd, Dahra watched as Lana barged her way through and laid her hands on the body.

"DAHRA!" She shouted, waking the girl from her stupor. Dahra ran forward and nearly ran away again. Briana lay on the table

Her skin was white and chalky from dust and blood loss. There was only one way to describe the way she looked: broken. Her limbs stuck out in the most unnatural way, she didn't move not a muscle and if was breathing she must've been finding it hard the way her was positioned Lana looked at one the medical helpers(kids who came to volunteer now and again, some more regularly then others) She pointed at one girl around 14 yrs old.

"You, find a pulse" The girl immediately grabbed Brianna's wrist. Lana pointed at another volunteer.

"You stop anyone from entering here" The boy ran off. She continued this until everyone had a job. Dahra stood in shock watching Lana heal Brianna, she jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder but relaxed when she heard who it was.

"She's a natural, isn't he?" Edilio asked.

"Yeah, wait, hold on a minute, aren't you supposed to be at home?" Dahra yelled

"Well I had more important things to deal with."

"Yeah, those 'things' have been dealt with" She replied using a sharp tone.

"No they haven't, look I can still help."

"No you can't," Dahra soother using a softer tone "Look Edilio believe me when I say you have done enough and I know you wanna help but you're not helping Brianna or yourself by not getting enough sleep. So please go home rest as little while and when you're ready you can come back later"

"Hmm I suppose that would be for the best. Alright I'll go see ya around." He walked towards the door but stopped halfway through and pointed at 2 of his soldiers.

"OI! You two are under strict orders to do whatever Dahra tells you to. If she tells you to grab equipment, you grab equipment if she tells to path up a wound you patch an up a wound if she tells you to roll over and die you roll over and die. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir" They answered in unison.

"Good" Then he turned to leave. The two turned to Dahra expecting an order.

"Umm, just go and help where you can." They scurried off excitedly while Dahra walked up to Lana rolling her sleeve.

"Right what have we got?" #she asked

"Well it isn't pretty" Lana replied "This house did alot of damage she's got a few broken ribs one of which have punctured a lung, a sprained wrist, and a bad concussion plus a lot of cuts, bruises and burns." Dahra listened to her while looking over Briana's body. She noticed how she let out particular piece of information.

"What about her leg?" She asked quietly

"It broke in more than one place and the other leg he knee is dislocated, we're gonna have to move it back ourselves." Lana replied close to a whisper.

"Anyway let me heal the rest and we can relocate leg together." Lana added in a louder voice, but just a she was about to put her hand on Briana's arm her and Dahra floated to the ceiling along with all the other occupants of the room as if the gravity had been turned off with a switch. The only one staying grounded was Briana. Dahra looked across as could see Sam struggling with Astrid's unconscious body. A few units of equipment were floating around as well but not as high as everyone else.

Then Dekka stalked in. Her braids flew around her head in an natural way, her whipped around her as if she stood in the middle of a hurricane, her arms were prone by her sides which means she was controlling the gravity by some other means which was but worst of all her eyes glowed. She had no pupil, no iris just green the same haunting shade of green of Sam's fire.

"Where is he?" Dekka growled in a voice not her own.

"Where is who?" One of the volunteers asked

"WHERE IS BRIANA?" She demanded causing various equipment around the room to shake violently sending scalpels, blades and other sharp objects in all directions.

"She's over there" Dahra said in a small whisper. Dekka turned and stalked over to Briana's unconscious form. Dahra couldn't tell but it looked like she was scanning Brianna. Then unexpectedly her face crumpled and she kneeled next to the table and cried hysterically. As soon as her knees hit the floor the gravity was restored and everyone fell to the floor abruptly, definitely bruising the part of their anatomy they landed on. Dahra watched as Sam fell face first then rolled over to catch Astrid. He heaved a sigh of relief before placing her back on her bed.

From the other side of the room Dekka could be heard repeating the same praise over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me"

* * *

><p>Dont't worry we'll find out what happened to Brianna soon and Sam will tell Astrid the big news! How will she take it?<p>

Also Happy 15th Birthday to me and 2 of my friend sone of which is the AMAZING girl who introduced me to Fanfiction she is the reason I have no spare time anymore!

Yesterday I watched Breaking Dawn part 1! It was breath-taking!

Please Review

Hunnybunny


	18. Chapter 18: The Awakening

Sorry this took forever the fight scene was especially hard to work out plus I had soo much exams I don't even want to start!

THanx to all those who reviewed and favourited you guys are the icing on my cake the tomato in my soup the apple in my apple crumble . . . you get the picture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: The Awakening(cue eerie music and ghoulish wailing)<span>

It was quiet, very quiet. It was dark as well. There were no voices like last time just silence. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. There wasn't much in the room and even then it was dark so she couldn't tell. She tried retracing her thoughts remembering how she came to arrive where she was.

Nothing.

Actually she only remembered near to nought. Her head felt heavy and her stomach was sore. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, taking deep calming breathes.

Astrid tried squinting looking for a source of light to indicate a door.

Nothing.

Again.

Astrid decided she was going to have to do this the old fashioned way. She shakily grabbed the side of the bed and hauled herself up. She took an unsteady step forward followed by another. Taking her third step, her knees buckled. Astrid shrieked as she fell only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. Astrid immediately panicked, and then froze when she heard a warm voice whisper.

"Now now, you should have rested in bed a bit longer." Sam guided her back to the bed then tucked her in. He avoided her eyes instead using the darkness to his advantage and deciding to stare at his hands.

"How long have I been unconscious?"He looked up in her direction but still avoided her gaze.

"Not long, around a day and a half."

"A DAY AND A HALF?"

"Astrid calm down it's not like you missed much."

"Where's Little Pete?"

"With Edilio"

"Why isn't he with you?"

"I was looking after you"

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" Sam opened his mouth to speak then stopped and bowed his head.

"Sam?" Astrid lowered her voice "what's going on?" For the first time since she'd woken up Sam looked directly at her.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry."

"What? What is it? What happened?" She searched his face for any clues but found none.

"Astrid . . ." He stopped again. "It's . . . your house, it burnt to the ground there was nothing we could do." Astrid's face fell.

"Oh is that all? There's me thinking that it was-"

"Astridyourpregnant."

"-Something serious. Wait what?" Sam sat there for a minute just looking at her he knew she had heard him he was just waiting for her reaction. Astrid sat breathing hard for a second. He didn't just say what she thought he said. HA Ha (!) There's no way. No way. She couldn't be pregnant she wasn't exhibiting any symptoms . . .

The vomiting

The mood swings

The sleeping for unusual amounts of time

The nightmares. The nightmares? There's no way nightmare's is a symptom of pregnancy. Hmm she would have to look that one up later.

The sore stomach. Astrid gasped then placed her hand on her abdomen. It was almost surreal she was sitting in a pitch black room contemplating her possible pregnancy at the age of 15 in a weird dome with a sarcastic acronym.

She looked up at Sam with an unusual look on her face. "Sam." She said her voice barely reaching above a whisper. "What are we going to do?" Astrid panicked there was so many things that could go wrong and she didn't want those things to happen she didn't ask for any of this. Astrid leaned forward dropping her face into her hands sobbing weakly. Sam leaned forward and climbed into the bed besides her, pulling her close to him. A single tear falling down his cheek as the same thoughts raced through his mind.

What were they going to do?

* * *

><p>Looking after Little Pete wasn't actually that hard. All he did was sit around and play on his video game. Every few hours you had to stop him so he could go to the toilet and eat and he just goes without a fuss. And when it is bedtime all you had to do was change his clothes, put the game on the bedside table and Pete would just fall asleep no trouble at all. That morning Edilio went to go visit Dahra. She'd said that they were going to relocate Brianna's knee today, she didn't want to leave it too long even though Brianna was still unconscious. Edilio sat Little Pete in the corner with this Game console then went to join the small crowd around Brianna's body.<p>

"Alright, now that everyone's here let's get started." Lana said. "Now I've have already gone through the procedure so I'll hand you over to Dahra who will assign the jobs then we'll relocate her knee ok?" Everyone nodded so Dahra spoke.

"Edilio, you and Dekka ware gonna hold Brianna down, she may be unconscious but the pain will surely jolt her." Edilio nodded his understanding so she continued." Lana and I will attempt to relocate her leg remember we need to keep her as still as possible ok?" Everyone agreed then moved to their designated place. Dekka holding one shoulder while Edilio grabbed the other. Lana and Dahra both had a hold on her leg, one hand at her thigh the other on her shin.

"Ok everyone brace yourself 1. . . 2 . . . 3!" Lana and Dahra thrust her shin upwards then pushed it sideways back into place in one swift movement. Instantly Briana's eyes snapped open and she started howling in pain. She thrashed violently making it difficult for Edilio and Dekka to restrain her especially with her super speed.

"HOLD HER DOWN!" Lana screamed, while she and Dekka tried to attach a splint to her leg.

"We-have . . . to . . . calm her . . . down" Edilio shouted over Briana's hysterical screaming. Dekka nodded tears racing down her face. Edilio looked away it was obvious seeing Briana in pain upset Dekka. Briana's voice was now hoarse but she still screamed never-the-less.

"Briana, it's ok" Dekka said quietly.

"You can relax the worse is over, I'm here and I'm not leaving" Briana stopped thrashing and looked at Dekka.

"Dekka?" Briana whispered. "Why does it hurt so much?" Edilio looked down at Briana's swollen knee; no doubt the girl was definitely in pain. Dekka pressed a finger to Briana's lips.

"Shh, just sleep when you wake up everything will be better I promise." Briana smiled a little then her eyes slid shut and she went limp. Edilio heard Dekka choke back a sob but decided not to look at her, she'd probably still want a little reserve of her dignity left. Instead he gave a quick wave to Lana, who returned it then left taking Little Pete with him.

* * *

><p>2 weeks had passed since the fire and things hadn't been improving. Briana was still unconscious, Dekka never left her side and Astrid rarely talked to him. After leaving the makeshift hospital Astrid moved into her old room in Sam's house and was almost never seen. But the rare times Astrid was a shadow of her old self; her hair was limp and weak, her eyes dark and hallowed and her voice rough from screaming and crying all night. Her nightmares had increased tenfold since she'd learnt of her pregnancy which wasn't helping herself or the child she carried. Especially as she had locked her bedroom door and refused to be comforted by Sam.<p>

Sometimes Sam would spend hours on end, on the other side of her bedroom door begging to be let in, so he could stop the sobbing he could hear on the other side. Sam even contemplated blowing up the lock but what would he do then? Astrid had distanced herself from him. One time she'd been walking down the corridor, Sam had tried to pull her in for a hug but she had flinched away violently giving him a strange look then making a beeline for her room staying in 5 more days before she'd dared to come out again.

This morning Sam stayed in his bedroom for a while waiting for Astrid to emerge. He could hear her getting ready from inside his room, there was no doubt she wouldn't leave today. Edilio was dropping off Little Pete this morning and Astrid had to be there to help settle him back into his room. Distracted by his thoughts Sam missed the sound of Astrid leaving her room until he heard the stairs creaking as she made her way downstairs. He waited a few minutes before heading down after her. He walked into the kitchen and stood behind her.

Astrid stood at the sink washing plates in bowl of water they got on a weekly basis. Sam saw Astrid tense and noticed the way she deliberately kept her back to him.

"I came down here for breakfast but all the plates were dirty." Astrid said her back still to Sam as she scrubbed a metal pot.

"Astrid. . . "Sam started

"When did Edilio say he was dropping off Little Pete?" Astrid cut Sam off acting as if he hadn't even spoken. Sam glanced at the clock, it read somewhere between 10:20 and 10:30.

"He said between 9 and 12." Sam replied "Astrid . . ." He tried

"Sam . . . "She sighed heavily "Could we not do this now?"

"But Astrid-"Sam tried again

"NO!" Astrid shouted turning around and startling Sam. He still hadn't gotten used to her rapid mood swings. Astrid sighed again obviously making an effort to calm down. "Sam, please could we- just please let's not start this now." She turned back as if to end the conversation but Sam wasn't letting her slip again so she could go hide in the confides of her room again.

"If not now, when? And if not when, why not? Why do you keep running away from this?" Sam knew he'd struck a nerve when Astrid froze before calmly rinsing the plate she was washing and laying it on the counter. She then turned around to Sam glaring daggers.

"Running away? I'm running away! How can I run away from this?" She pointed fiercely at her stomach "How can I ruin away when every day I wake up it'll be there to remind me?" She all but raised her voice instead choosing to hiss in a deadly tone.

"Stop referring to OUR CHILD as an 'it'" Sam said in a tired tone he almost couldn't believe what Astrid was inferring.

"Don't tell me what to do" She hissed back.

"I'll stop telling you what to do when you let me take care of you"

"Take care of me (?) I don't need you looking after me I can take care of myself" She said bitingly

"Yeah like you have been doing the past few weeks! Think of the baby not just yourself!" Sam yelled, frustration bubbling up within him

"THINK OF THE BABY! How could you say that?" Astrid was screaming at him now."What about the situation we're in? What about food? What about pre-natal care? Hello! We are in the FAYZ! There's no hospital! No Doctors! No Nurses! No epidural! No surgical equipment! Plus there is a radioactive monster out there," She gestured vaguely to the wall to her left "Trying to doom us all!"

"Astrid I know this is hard-"

"HARD! Hard doesn't even begin to express what is going on Sam have thought about what could happen? I could die! The thing could die! And it'll be your fault!"

"Hey! It takes two to tango this is your fault as well as mine."

"really Sam? 'Cus right now it feels like I'm the only one with a problem to solve." She said cryptically turning to walk upstairs but Sam grabbed her arm on her way past.

"Don't touch me!" She grinded out before wrenching her arm form his grasp and making her way upstairs.

* * *

><p>For any people who lknow about knee relocations and other thigns I apologize for the horrible description nbut I wanted to include and all the information I got was from a friend who was being very vague.<p>

I hope Sam and Astrid get back together soon don't you?

Please Review

Hunnybunny


	19. Chapter 19: Shadow Play

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

Merry Christmas Everyone!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Shadow Play<span>

Dakota was bored. She was considered to be very patient either and waiting for something to happen was not something she was very good at especially since the thing she was waiting for was taking forever. 'Wait' her master had said 'wait you will know what to do when the time is right.' Well, Dakota had been waiting for too long. She needed something to do. She sat in the armchair by the window just looking at the street outside. Jack walked into the room behind her but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Hey Dakota . . . are you alright?" Jack asked

Dakota plastered a smile on her face before turning around to greet him" Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great, fine umm have you been there all day?"

"Yeah is that an issue?" She got up laid her hand on his chest "I hope it isn't I don't wanna upset you" Her eyes never left his as she caressed his chest. She heard a sharp intake of breath; it was working like it did every time. Ever since the first time she'd seduced him he was like putty in her hands, ready for her to bend. She leaned up to kiss him as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Do you wanna go upstairs honey?" Jack asked looking at her hopefully.

"Not today darling' I gotta do something, I'll see you later ok?" She left him with a peck on the cheek before hurrying out the front door. She smirked before heading down the road. 'Like putty in her hands.'

* * *

><p>It was getting dark out by the time Dekka got home. The sun had finished setting and the darkness was starting to settle in. Not many people went out at this time, so the streets were relatively empty except for a random worker making their way back home. Dekka went upstairs and headed straight for the bedroom, she was exhausted but could barely concentrate on that when Brianna lay in the church basement unconscious. Dahra had tried to reassure her that it was ok that Brianna was just tired and trying to rest but something within her told her that she should be worried. Nevertheless Dekka took off her clothes and settled into bed trying unsuccessfully to forget about her unconscious girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>Astrid paced her room; she stopped then looked at her bed. She stood staring at it for a few minutes before sighing and pacing the room again. Her drooped and she kept stopping to yawn and stretch. She was dressed in her pyjamas and was as physically ready for bed as she could get but she couldn't bring herself to get into bed. Astrid knew as soon as she laid her head on her pillow she would fall asleep. And the nightmares would begin once again.<p>

The same corridor.

The same door.

But every time a different way in which she would fail to open it. Recently she'd had one nasty dream where a wall had appeared out of nowhere and crushed her against the door. That night was particularly nasty. Astrid ran her hand through her hair, this wasn't getting her anywhere.

Sighing again she got into bed, there was no way she could stay awake all night and since there was nothing else she could do she might as well sleep besides her argument with Sam had tired her out. She pulled the covers over herself and snuggled in. Astrid had no energy left in her to fight so when sleep came along she gladly embraced it.

* * *

><p><em>Astrid was running but this time she wasn't in a corridor. In fact Astrid wasn't even sure she was inside. There was a wind blowing which was strange even if she was in the FAYZ. Astrid continued running there was voices' shouting behind her but she couldn't make out what they were saying she just kept running. Something in the back of her mind told her she had to go somewhere had to be somewhere but Astrid couldn't decipher where this place was, in fact she didn't even know where she was. The ground was hard and rough under her feet she looked down and realised she wasn't wearing shoes. Astrid stopped suddenly and looked around it was eerily quiet. Then out of nowhere a voice talked.<em>

"_Astrid. . . You came . . . and where is *muffle*" Astrid's eyes started watering and fear gripped her throat. The voice came from beside her, she recognized that voice and it scared her. _

"_I've come instead." She whispered tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_What's the matter Astrid? Aren't you happy you're gonna be the hero this time?" The voice came from behind her this time. Astrid grew tired of this she knew but just to confirm._

"_Show Yourself!" She screamed even though she already knew who she was speaking to._

"_As you wish" She froze as Drake emerged from behind her. He looked at her taking in her sad expression. "Now now there is no need to be scared I'll make it quick and painless you don't have to worry about anything." _

_He flicked his wrist back and forth a few times. The Whip snapping each time. Astrid looked down and saw her middle had been slashed, her T-shirt hanging off her and blood oozing out of her in a never ending flow. Astrid could hear screaming later realizing it was her. She stood still frozen in pain as he snapped his arm again this time slashing her face. Drake laughed as if he was having fun he continued whipping her each time laughing harder than the last._

_Astrid writhed on the floor in pain, screaming at the top of her voice. Her head felt numb and her ears were ringing._

"_Now Astrid I hope you feel better knowing that your little sacrifice only slowed me down I am still going after your little family and now that I have your disgusting child all I need to add to my little collection is Sam. . .Goodbye Astrid it's been fun." And with one last whip he ended her life._

* * *

><p>She was screaming again and he could hear it very clearly through the walls. Sam could only imagine how Little Pete managed to sleep through all this. Personally it was killing him. Tonight sounded worse than usual it wasn't just screams of fear but cries of pain as well. Sam turned over and put the pillow over his head. He just couldn't stand the sound Astrid being in pain and Sam having a mere wall between them and not being able to help her. She screamed again this time really loudly then silence. Sam sat up.<p>

What could have happened? All of a Sudden Sam could hear Astrid's door being flung open and the sound of running feet. She burst into his room standing in the door way searching for him in the darkness of the room breathing heavily and dressed in only her flimsy nightdress. Sam sat up a little straighter; Astrid caught the movement and ran towards him. She flung herself onto him and clutched at his t-shirt.

"Sam!" she cried voice muffled by his t-shirt "Sam I was so scared! Thank goodness you're ok!" She started sobbing into his chest; Sam rubbed her back comfortingly pulling her into his lap. Her shoulders shook and all he could hear was sobbing and gasping. He could feel his shirt getting wet from the tears but still held her close.

"It's alright Astrid I'm fine." He grabbed her shoulders and brought them back forcing her to look at him. "Look I'm fine It's alright everything's going to be fine." She held onto him keeping him close to her.

After a while Astrid began to calm down and the sobbing ended. Soon Sam realized she had fallen asleep again. Carefully he manoeuvred himself onto his back still holding Astrid; he pulled the covers over them both before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Dakota to find the right house. Brianna had alot of recent memories of the place so it made sifting them quicker than usual. She crept through the door and up the stairs being cautious not to make any noise. Dakota paused and listened she could hear soft snoring coming from one of the doors. She turned towards the room and smiled. A grin that stretched ear to ear in the most eerie way possible.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brianna still invaded her dreams, she was everywhere. Anything she thought about Brianna managed to ease her way in. Dekka felt guilty about what had happened but she had to stop thinking about Briana or she would eventually pass out from exhaustion. Right now she was sitting in a full classroom, the teacher's voice flowing over in a dull, monotonic hum. The lesson was no concern of hers, even in her dream she felt like sleeping. <em>

_Suddenly someone burst into the class face flushed, panting and eyes searching. Briana leaned heavily on the doorway then stood straight and looked right at Dekka. Dekka felt her breathe catch in her throat as Briana slowly stalked over to her weaving between the desks, hand trailing behind her seductively. She smirked then leaned down and pressed her lips against Dekka's. It felt wrong. The kiss didn't feel right there was no passion. It was just skin on skin. Grudgingly Dekka pulled away but when she opened her eyes Briana was nowhere to be seen. Dekka searched the room but alas she was gone then just as quickly as it had started her dream changed again taking her to a field filled with flowers of every colour._

* * *

><p>The light crept slowly into the room passing through the window and hitting the pair of teenagers curled up in the bed. Astrid moaned at the invasion the light immediately waking her up. She looked around confused then suddenly remembering the events from the previous night. Astrid then noticed the arm around her waist and the legs intertwined with hers.<p>

"Morning Sunshine" came the husky voice from behind her. Astrid smiled then turned around to face Sam. She snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"Oh Sam what are we going to do?" She asked tracing intricate patterns on Sam's chest with her fingers.

Sam cuddled her closer "I can't tell the future Astrid but I do know that no matter what happens no matter what anybody says I'll be here for you."

"I know Sam and I'm really sorry. I don't mean to shout and argue. I don't even know what I'm angry about half the time."

"It's alright Astrid I know it's not technically your fault." He paused for a bit. "I'm sorry too; I guess I haven't made this any easier for you."

"It's not you Sam, it's these nightmares. I haven't gotten a proper night's sleep in days. The nightmare comes and scares me half to death then I can't get to sleep for the rest of the night. I've tried sleeping during the day but I can never get to sleep unless it is completely dark in the room. Believe me I've tried." Sam sympathised with her he knew Astrid had been having nightmares but he didn't know that they were stopping her from sleeping altogether.

"Astrid you slept well enough tonight." He pointed out. Astrid drew back and stared out him.

"Yeah well . . . we were cuddling so I guess I felt kinda safer." She lay back down. "I feel safe in your arms." Sam stared at Astrid contemplating her words. She slept better when they were sleeping in the same bed but wasn't that what got them into this mess in the first place. Two hormonal teenagers in one bed with a lot of time to themselves. Even at this moment they were quite close. But Astrid and his child welfare was definitely more important than his raging libido. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Astrid you know you are welcome to sleep in my bed if you want to?" he whispered trying to sound not nearly as nervous as he actually was.

Astrid drew back once again but avoided looking him in the eye "Sam, I don't know. . . "

"It's alright I was just asking I mean you did say yourself that you had slept better tonight while you were in my arms. But it's alright I mean it was just a suggestion it's not like you had to but you know. . ." Sam drifted off when he realised he was rambling. 'Perfect now he sounded like a bumbling idiot (!)' Astrid chuckled softly.

"Calm down Sam I'll have to think about it for a while but I'll definitely give you an answer by dinner." She smiled at him cupping her hand on his cheek.

"Dinner? Alright, mind you what time is it?" He looked around the room starting to get up, but Astrid flattened her hand against his chest and pushed him back down. Sam looked at her questioningly but Astrid just smirked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I think it's time for one more kiss." She brushed her lips against his in a ghost of a kiss but Sam wasn't letting her get away so easily. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her firmly his hand on the small of her back. Astrid sighed into the kiss relaxing against him running her tongue over his top lip. Sam gasped allowing her access to his mouth, her tongue slipped in touching Sam's sensually.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately Sam and Astrid were so occupied in each other that they missed the sound of running footsteps until it was too late. Edilio flung the door open, looking frantic.<p>

"Sam! Thank goodness I found yo-"he stopped suddenly realising just what he had walked in on."Umm, guys what is going on here?"

"Edilio . . ." Sam laughed nervously "This is not what it looks like . . ."

Edilio looked at him credulously. "I'll be waiting in the sitting room I want to speak to both of you downstairs." His voice was stern which didn't leave much room for joking around. He gave them both a look as if to say 'I'm watching you' then he left.

Sam got up and stared at where Edilio had been, 'what were they going to do now?' he turned back to Astrid and was shocked to say the least. She was laughing and it wasn't ordinary laughing it was 'I'm laughing so hard you can't hear me' laughing. Her face was red, her eyes shut tight and she rolling back and forth in mirth.

"You find this funny." He asked

She continued laughing for a bit before taking a few deep breaths trying to calm down. When her face was blank she looked at him.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Astrid burst out laughing again, laying on her back clutching her middle. Sam just stared at her; he couldn't believe that normal level-headed Astrid was laughing at him as if she'd just heard the funniest joke ever. He smiled at her then climbed onto the bed with her.

* * *

><p>Awww! So Sam and Astrid have made up but Astrid is continuing to have bad dreams.<p>

Will she accept Sam's offer and put an end to her nightmares?

What does Edilio want to talk about?

And what was going on in Dekka's dream?

And What is Dakota up to?

All will be explained soon. . . .

Please Review

Hunnybunny


	20. Chapter 20: Questions and Confessions

Chapter 20 - Questions and Confessions

Sam and Astrid made their way downstairs already discussing what they were going to say. Edilio sat in the sitting room looking calm but they both knew he was beside himself with anger. They sat down on the opposite sofa Astrid sitting close to Sam her hands fidgeting within her lap. Sam looked over at her and chuckled before grabbing her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze; he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  
>"Calm down everything will be fine" she smiled back at him before they both turned back to Edilio.<p>

"Okay first of all I'm not angry I just wanna know what's going on. You guys have been acting weird since that night in the Caretakers Quarters, I'm not trying to be nosy I just want to know what's going on." Edilio explained.  
>Sam realised just how many secrets he had been keeping from Edilio, he felt guilty and didn't want this to continue.<p>

"Fine, fine we'll tell you. But just remember whatever we discuss doesn't leave this room, alright?"Edilio nodded so Sam continued."Ok first things first you were right something did happen that night in the Caretakers Quarters. That night after the anniversary party me and Astrid. . ."  
>"Astrid and I" Astrid gently corrected<br>"Yes, Astrid and I. . . We. . ." Sam felt his cheeks flush as he remembered that night "we made love"

They sat in silence for an immeasurable amount of time, the tension between them growing thick. Edilio's face remained blank as he sat staring at the teens. Sam began to grow worried this was the first time they were telling anybody what was happening and they hadn't even got to the important part. A few more minutes passed and decided to just move the conversation on swiftly.

"That night Astrid fell pregnant," At this point Edilio gave a huge groan and buried his head in his hands "We only found out a few weeks ago and we literally came to terms with it last night." Sam quickly spoke trying to justify their secrecy. Slowly Edilio looked up at the couple his eyes hard and his fists clenched at his sides.

"Are you serious? You guys can't be serious. How could you do that? Were you even thinking when you, when you . . ." Edilio waved his hand vaguely gesturing between them to signify what he meant.

"Made love" Astrid supplied with a gentle smile.

"Well at least you enjoyed yourselves but did you even think about this baby?" Edilio said with a harsh, sarcastic tone.

"Edilio-" Sam cut in

"No Sam I can't believe this of you two Astrid I thought you were supposed to be responsible! Have you even thought about little Pete? How are you both gonna cope we barely have enough resources as it is and now you want to add a baby?"

"Edilio enough" Sam warned but Edilio continued regardless.

"And how are you expecting to keep this a secret? Hide Astrid as soon as she starts showing? You think people won't notice"

"Edilio. Stop." Sam was getting angry they'd already been through all this plus Edilio was beginning to upset Astrid.

"And what are you going to do when the child is born being a teen parent isn't easy! But most importantly what will you do when the wall goes up?" A sniffle sounded from beside Sam and he looked over to see tears threatening to fall from Astrid's eyes. Edilio gasped in realisation as if a big idea had just dawned on him.

"Astrid, think what your parents will feel about this. You were so different when you came into the FAYZ and now look your just a typical Teen Mom case." At that moment Astrid gave a sob before jumping up and running from the room. Sam watched her leave before turning an angry glare at Edilio.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you?"He shouted as soon as Astrid was upstairs. "Why would you say something like that!"?<p>

"I can't believe you are asking me this! Those are the questions you should be asking yourselves!"

"That's not what I meant." Sam sat down heavily acknowledging that this conversation wouldn't be going anywhere with them both shouting at each other the way they were. In front of him Edilio did the same thing.

"Look Sam, I didn't come here to shout at you - guess I'm just a little shocked is all" His voice soft as he apologised.

"Edilio there's something I need to tell you" he paused to take a deep breath before continuing "On the night of the anniversary party Astrid was told that her father had died in a accident while trying to get into the FAYZ" Sam could see the shock and regret on Edilio's face before he groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh no" he kept his head down eyes shut tight." What have I done?" At this point he raised his head. "Sam could you please tell Astrid I'm sorry I didn't know" seeing how stressed Edilio was becoming Sam decided to intervene

"Look man it's alright she knows that you didn't know it just upset her on top of all those other things you said as well as her pregnancy hormones."

"Oh gosh tell her I'm sorry for all those other things I said as well."

"Look man its fine I was kinda expecting someone to have a go at us and trust me you probably won't be the only one." Sam got up and started to leave.

"Oh - I almost forgot what I came here to tell you." A sense of urgency laced in his voice

"What is it?"

" Today's the day we've gotta be at Coates Academy we're supposed to be there at 12"

"Oh what's the time?" Edilio looked at his wristwatch"

"10 past 12"

* * *

><p>Diana stood next to the bed just adding finishing touches to the room Astrid and Sam would be staying in later today. She looked out the window again and wondered when they would be arriving.<p>

"They're late." Diana turned around to see Caine standing in the doorway with a look on his face that could only be described as a puppy who'd just been kicked. His bottom lip even stuck out slightly. She chuckled at the sight.

"Don't worry they are probably just running late." Diana said while she finished dusting the final parts of the room.

"Yeah you're right." He then paused to walk into the room and look around."Mind you I still don't understand why you are making all this effort" Caine said his face turning into a sneer. Diana huffed then turned to face him.

"If you must know we are trying to make a good impression, you know changed for the better, wanna get along-"

"Yeah yaddah yaddah yaddah. I get it, you didn't have to give me a lecture" Caine said playfully.

"If you didn't want a stupid answer don't ask stupid questions" Diana said before leaving the room Caine closed the door then followed her down the stairs.

"Besides you try to make a good impression while the person you're trying to impress is staying in a smelly, untidy and unsanitary room."She stopped to put the cleaning supplies in a cupboard before heading to her room,

"Alright I get it anyway if it was me I would already be impressed with the sexy brunette who lived down the hall" he said at the same time walking up to Diana who now stood in the middle of her room.

"Nice try slick" she dodged his outstretched hands" but you're gonna have to try harder than that." She winked before disappearing down the stairs to go and discuss with Louisa and Chelsea what the lunch and dinner arrangements would be.

As soon as the words had left Edilio's mouth Sam'd run upstairs and immediately started packing. Grabbing only the essentials and stuffing them into a worn out backpack. He stopped suddenly when he heard whimpering from his left. He froze when he remembered Astrid he cursed silently 'how could he forget Astrid?' she was lying on the bed turned facing the wall. He walked towards her then sat down next to her.

"Astrid?" She looked up at him "Are you okay?" She sniffed before nodding

"I'm fine it's these hormones" she gave him a small smile before sighing and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands then looked around the room. She turned back to Sam with a confused expression on her face.

"Umm Sam what are you doing?" He gave a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck. He explained to her the current situation and how he suddenly needed to be at Coates Academy.

"No" Astrid said crossing her arms over her chest in defence.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"No, I will not let you go alone" Astrid remained decisive.

"I won't be alone Edilio's gonna be there too" Sam tried.

"I can't allow you to go there on your own Sam that's why I'm coming too"

"No" Sam in an imitation to Astrid's earlier comment

"What? Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why? Your 3 months pregnant that's why!" Sam said getting up to stand in front of her in  
>an attempt to gain some control of the situation.<p>

"That's not a valid reason" she said standing too.

"Yes it is besides it's too dangerous for you to go" Sam tried reasoning with her.

"Sam you can't stop me from coming 'cus I'm sure not staying here on my own while you are doing who knows what out there"

"Astrid you don't understand" he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into a hug "I wouldn't be able to live myself knowing something happened to you or the baby because I wasn't able to convince you to stay behind" Sam could feel Astrid smile against his chest as she pulled him closer.

"You don't have to worry because I'll be right by your side the whole time"

"Yeah that's the part that worries me" Sam sighed with defeat "fine you can come along"

"Yay!" Astrid yelled jumping up and down in a child-like manner. Sam stared at wide eyed at her for a few seconds then came to the conclusion 'mood swings'. Astrid then quickly started running around the room grabbing things to wear and things to pack all while muttering to herself in a fast but quiet voice.  
>Sam watched astonished but just as she was about to run to the bathroom to grab the toiletries he stepped in front of the door with his arms outstretched either side of him.<p>

"Hold on before you do anything else let's set some ground rules, alright?" Astrid gave him a weird look as if she was considering the authenticity of what he'd asked before slowly nodding.

"Alright then Rule number one: No strenuous activity, okay?"

"It depends, what do you classify as strenuous activity?"

"Well you know the usual no lifting your arms no carrying heavy objects etcetera"She nodded "Sam, I'm pregnant I havent broken both my arms"nevertheless he continued.

"Rule number two No hiding how your feeling okay if you're feeling unwell just tell me got it? Like if you're feeling nauseous or dizzy." They continued like this until they had 8 simple rules (LOL refernce to TV show) but by this time Edilio was ready to drag them out the house by their ears. He stood at the bottom of the stairs shouting at them at regular intervals telling them to hurry up. But despite this the group only managed to leave the house at 12:40.

* * *

><p>After lunch Diana had gone back upstairs while Caine had stayed downstairs to continue looking out for Sam and Astrid and whoever else they might be bringing along with them. She started to doubt they were even coming until she heard the front door open and voices talking. She put down the book she was reading and walked over to the mirror to make sure she looked alright. Her hair was now shoulder length with much more colour than it used to have. Her skin wasn't nearly as pale and tight as it had been a few months before. She didn't look like she used to but it was better than looking on border edge starving.<p>

Diana turned and made her way downstairs and outside into the courtyard where the voices could be heard coming from. She walked in to see Caine and Sam shaking hands and chatting amicably while Astrid and Edilio stood behind Sam smiling politely and laughing at a joke Caine had just told. She walked over and put her best smile on genuinely trying to make an effort with the visitors. Caine noticed her arrival and turned to smile at her and snake his arm around her waist. To anyone else it would look as if Caine was just greeting Diana but in reality he was so nervous he felt the need to cling onto her. Diana immediately read this and wound her arm around his back to silently offer her support.

"Hello Diana you're looking nice today." Sam said while giving her a quick smile.

"Thanks Sam I was just about to say the same to you" She returned his smile then turned to Astrid.

"Diana" Astrid said in a soft but cold chose to ignore her and gave a nod to Edilio before Caine announced that they should all go inside. Sam and Caine going first already discussing plans followed closely by Edilio. Astrid was just about to continue after them when Diana called out to her.

"Astrid!" Astrid stopped and turned towards Diana her face hard with suspicion and annoyance. "Look,I know that due to past actions you probably don't trust me but I just want to say that despite everything that's happened I would like to get the chance to know you and maybe even become friends." Astrid seemed startled by what she said before smiling and extending her hand.

"I guess that would make sense I mean you are dating my boyfriends long-lost-recently-found-fraternal-twin-brother." Diana smiled "How about we try this again? Hi my name's Astrid"

"And my names Diana." She reached for the extended hand but as soon as their skin touched Diana felt a strong electric shock making her shriek then suddenly it died down leaving the weirdest sound Diana had ever heard. Besides Astrid's fast frantic heart there was a quieter one coming from within her. It was fast. Diana stood for numerous seconds staring at Astrid while listening to the second heartbeat that was becoming more and more obvious with every second that past. After about half a minute Astrid pulled her hand back and stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Astrid are you pregnant?"

* * *

><p>Oooooo Cliffie!<p>

OMD you have no idea how guilty I felt for semi-abandoning this story but I had my GCSE's to do and work kept piling up but now I'm on half term I'll try my best to get another chapter up soon.

Until Then

Pls Review

Hunnybunny


	21. Chapter 21: The living nightmare

Thanks to everyone who's reading this story and adding to favourite lists and story alert.

Even if you dont review just seeing the emails that someones added me to a story alert list at least tells me you guys care so thanx sooo much to all you guys out there.

I've kinda been forgetting the disclaimer so lemme just stick it here and hopefully that makes up for the other chapters . . .

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

Here's chapter 21 . . .

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21- The living nightmare<span>

The desert raced by Brianna in a blur of yellow and brown. The wind whistled in her ear as she ran but not as fast as she could have run if she had taken all of Brianna's powers. If she'd done that she'd be a wanted murderer. No, she'd taken enough to get the job done without Brianna noticing any significant change in the amount of power she had. Brianna stopped when she reached her destination and stood in humanely still as her eyebrows knitted in concentration and her face started to contort unnaturally. Her whole body started to reshape until Dekka now stood where Brianna used to. She smiled eerily noticing how her transformations were faster than her brothers and definitely more controllable before walking forward with an strange air of confidence as she made her way to the old mine shaft. . .

* * *

><p>Sam and Caine talked companionably in the main hall. Caine could tell Sam was making an effort not to make anything awkward between them like avoiding certain subjects like 'you're very skinny have you lost weight?' However Caine did actually want to have some resemblance of a relationship with Sam and end all the arguing with Sam and the residents of Perdido Beach.<br>Arguing was pointless and childish and was wasting precious time and resources. Caine wasn't a genius but he knew that they also needed each other if they were gonna survive in the FAYZ. Caine looked out the window and sighed no way they were going to get to the mine shaft tonight by the time they'd get there the sun will be setting and the coyotes would be on their backs. No, it would be better to go tomorrow morning where they would have plenty of time and plenty of light to work with.

"So how are things going with you and Astrid?" Caine watched as Sam blushed and started to avoid eye contact.

"Good can't complain" he said quietly

"That's good maintaining a healthy relationship is hard enough without us being in the FAYZ." Caine replied

"Well yes you could say out relationship is definitely healthy." He blushed even harder going completely crimson red. Caine eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you having sex?" The question was out before he even had time to realise he was thinking of asking it. Sam made the sound of a choking animal trying unsuccessfully to avoid eye contact with Caine. Sam's reaction was answer enough but he didn't miss the quiet mumble of affirmative from Sam. Suddenly a thousand questions went off in his head but there was one in particular he decided to ask.

"What if she falls pregnant?" Sam immediately paled and looked at Caine in shock. Caine then realised he'd hit the nail on the head.

"She is pregnant isn't she?" Again Caine didn't need an answer Sam's reaction provided one for him.

" Look Sam, I know you haven't really had a good impression of me in the past but - want you to know if there's anything you need whether it be a shoulder to lean on, a roof over your head or a sanctuary from prying eyes. Our doors are always open." Caine spoke trying to summon all his sincerity. What he'd said had been true but he knew that Sam would hesitate to agree. However Sam just stared at Caine for a few seconds before the smallest of smiles graced his face.

* * *

><p>Dekka continued to pull rocks and fallen debris from the entrance of the mine shaft but the task was proven to be more difficult than it initially looked. The sun was now setting in the distance giving the whole desert an orange hue. Removing the blockage was never going to be an easy job but it seemed as if whenever Dekka pulled an extremely big rock from the entrance a myriad of smaller ones will fall in its place. Her arms were starting strain from continuously thrusting them upwards to increase the effectiveness of her powers. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of completing her task. Once she had freed her brother it would only be a matter of time before her master's will was fulfilled.<p>

Dekka remembered the first time she'd spoken with her master. It was when she'd been created. She remembered how first she hadn't existed only an idea or a theory suddenly there was a flash of green light and she had been born. Originating from her brother's flesh the Gaiaphage had made her as a replica of him. But something had gone wrong she'd been born of the opposite sex and her DNA was constantly unstable.

Only one good thing had come from that.

She had the ability to create herself in the image of another. The darkness had given her the power to practically take another person's essence. Anything that made them who they were. And for some people it happened to be power. At first she hadn't realised she could take power as well but as the days went by she noticed she could run faster when she was Brianna. Not as fast as the real Brianna could but still faster than what should be humanely possible. Combining both her powers made Dakota a very dangerous person who you should twice about getting on the wrong side of.

* * *

><p>Astrid followed Diana to her room in silent contemplation. She felt unbelievably tired and thought a short nap before dinner wouldn't do anyone any harm. Diana came to a room and opened the door allowing Astrid to go in while she stood at the doorway wanting to give Astrid a chance to inspect the room.<p>

" The bathroom's through that door" Astrid spun too see the door she was referring to" since this is one of the teachers old rooms you don't have to share a bathroom down the hall with 15 other people." She chuckled before backing out the door." If you need anything just give a shout. I'll be right down the hall. Dinner's at 7" Then she turned to leave closing the door behind her.

Astrid sighed while toeing off her shoes and making her way to the large double bed that sat near the back of the room against a wall, making it clear only one person used to live in this apartment type room. Astrid's exhaustion finally hit her as she slid into the bed's warm covers; she hadn't slept the previous night so was understandably tired. Despite there being quite a lot of sunlight in the room at the time Astrid fought to keep her eyes open and was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

><p><em>Her feet ached and she could tell they'd been walking a long time. Caine and Diana walked in front of her submerged in deep conversation while Sam and Edilio spoke next to her. As the group approached the mine shaft loud banging noises could be heard.<em>

"There's someone here" Caine whispered pointing to a figure standing in front of the mine shaft entrance. Immediately Astrid recognised who is was, and it seemed like she wasn't the only one.

"Dekka!" Edilio yelled. Dekka froze then turned slowly toward the group her face blank. Then out of nowhere there was a rush of wind and Edilio slumped to the ground. She shrieked as she saw the blood flowing out the back of his head. Sam and Diana ran to help him while Caine and Astrid studied Dekka. But was left confused when she turned back to see that Brianna had taken Dekka's place and that in her hand she held a rather large stone covered in blood.  
>Astrid gasped as she put two and two together. Brianna had used her speed to bludgeon Edilio with the rock and now stood looking at the group with the same blank expression Dekka had.<p>

Suddenly Brianna ran forward in a rush of wind again continuously running circles around Diana and Sam as they tended to Edilio. She ran so fast all that could be seen of her was a ring encircling the trio. The speed at which she ran at disturbed the dust and caused winds of great speed effectively pinning Astrid and Caine to the floor. Astrid looked up and watched as Diana wore a shocked look on her face before she paled and started to clutch onto her throat desperately. Sam did the same thing mimicking her actions.

"She's cutting off the oxygen! They're choking!" Astrid heard Caine shouting from beside her a hint of shock laced within his voice. Astrid stared in horror as Diana dropped to her knees then fell forward.

" Do Something!" She yelled at Caine.

" I can't I might hit one of the others!" Sam suddenly thrust his hands forward fingers splayed in a last minute resort to avoid choking to death but nothing happened.  
>'No oxygen, no fire'.<br>A shocked look flashed across his face before his eyes rolled back and he fell. As soon as Sam fell Brianna skidded to a halt sending sand and dust everywhere. Astrid squinted to see more than a few metres in front of her she strained her ears and could hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Soon followed by a low thud then a squelching sound. Then silence.

Deadly silence.

Astrid dare not call out in fear of giving away her position. The dust was a friend and a foe while it hid her from whoever was now out there it also hid them from her. The dust started to settle allowing her to see Computer Jack standing right in front of her fists clenched. Astrid studied him closely. Whoever was standing in front of her was like Jack in every way except one thing. His eyes were green, like emeralds.  
>Before Astrid got a chance to examine him any further he grabbed her harshly around the waist and mid thigh then threw her upwards her speed being accelerated by his super strength sending her further than should be humanely possible.<p>

She screamed as she flew through the air so fast the sensation felt similar to riding on a rollercoaster. She stopped abruptly then started her plummet. Judging by the height he had thrown her there was no way she'd survive the fall. She was gaining speed and the ground was getting closer and closer. As she neared her death she could see the bodies of her friends scattered below her, whoever this person was they'd succeeded in taking them all down in the most painful ways possible even prolonging death in some cases and with those thoughts she slammed into the ground thus painfully ending her life.

* * *

><p>At first Sam had thought he'd imagined it but by the 3rd time he definite the screaming wasn't his imagination. Caine was looking at him as if to say 'can you hear that too?' He got up and raced out the room taking the steps 2 or 3 at a time. He froze when he reached the top of the staircase and followed the sound of hushed whispers and suppressed sobs. Sam came to a door that had been flung wide open to see Diana and Astrid sitting in the middle of a double bed. Astrid had tears streaming down her face while Diana held her hand. Sam entered the room closely followed by Caine and Edilio, as they approached the bed he could hear how Astrid struggled through tears trying to relay what had happened in her dream.<p>

"A-And then h-he threw me into the air, it was so high a-and then I f-fell and I-I-. Oh! It was so h-horrible a-and that's when y-you woke me up!" Sam came over and sat on the bed beside her, wrapping his protectively around her, Caine sat on the bed beside Diana while Edilio stood behind her with a concerned look on his face, Diana held Astrid's hand patting it in a comforting gesture.

"When was the dream? I – mean like when was it set?" Caine asked. Astrid's immediately froze her eyes going wide, Sam watched as the wheels in her head starting turning.

"It was today." She answered

"What do you mean?" Diana asked

"We were all wearing the same clothes and looked like we did now and-and it was like what would've happened if we'd arrived on time, and gone to the mineshaft today."

There was a moment of silence as everybody comprehended what she'd said. If what Astrid was saying was true then that meant they would've have all died today if Sam, Astrid and Edilio had arrived on time like they were supposed to. It also meant that Astrid was having suggestive(1) dreams.

"How do we know its true?" Edilio asked looking a bit paler than usual.

"We go and check tomorrow. For anything suspicious or out of place." Caine said with an air of authority. Everyone nodded. Diana sighed then loked back to Astrid.

"Are you okay now?" Astrid nodded her answer. She was still a bit shaken but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Alright then let's all go downstairs for dinner let's not end the day on a negative note." Edilio said, Caine held out his hand to help Diana off the bed then they both started making their way out. Sam and Astrid remained seated. Caine noticed this and turned back.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked.

"We'll be there in a minute." Sam answered, Caine nodded before heading downstairs. As soon as he'd gone Sam tightened his arms around Astrid, then let her go so she could turn to face him. He placed both his ands on either side of her face before looking directlky at her.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked sincerely.

"'I'm fine" She replied blushing a little under the intensity of his stare.

Sam eyes flickered from her stomach back."And. . . how's your, erm belly?"

Astrid chuckled."_Junior _is fine." She spoke with a possessive edge while placing hand on her abdomen. Sam smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"What are we gonna do with you Astrid? You're having mood swings, weird dreams-"

"Next thing you know I've got swollen ankles, I'm cranky, craving the weirdest things and the size of a whale."

"But I'll still love you anyway. . ." He pulled her closer kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, very dark. Too dark. The last thing he remembered was being thrown into the mineshaft no doubt about surviving. Yet here he was lying at the bottom of a pile of rubble. However he couldn't feel any injuries, maybe a little stiff but that was it. The only problem was that he was pinned to the ground. But that all suddenly changed when the rocks shifted and a hand grasped the front of his t-shirt and dragged him upwards out of the darkness ad into the light.<em>

* * *

><p>Dakota had done it she had succeeded in the almost impossible but that was only half the plan. Now all she had to do was wait for the opportune moment. As soon as he'd been pulled out of the rubble Drake immediately lashed out cutting her cheek with his deadly whip but Dakota didn't even flinch. She just grinned at him then spoke in a low yet meaningful voice.<p>

"Hello Brother."

* * *

><p>(1) I dont know the proper term for this!If anyone knows can thye tell me so I can change it.<p>

Oooo! a very eventful chapter! So much happened I dont even know where to start!

Hopefully referring to Dakota as the character she has morphed into doesn't conufse anybody but if you are baffled about anything feel free to ask!

Please review!

Hunnybunny


	22. Chapter 22: Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>7 DAYS! till Fear is released! WOOHOO! OMD I cant wait! Any of you out there who need something to stimulate your brains while the official countdown begins here are some recommendations read them my self and they are amazing!<p>

Maximum ride series(soo good and I'm only on the 3rd book, got all my friends reading it, there is currently a queue)

BZRK( another by Michael Grant surprisingly good(for teens only)

Skulduggery Pleasant series (words cant describe how good this series is)

The Hunger Games Series (read the book, watching the film on Friday so excited!)

That's all I got so far, you can only read so much in one week.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23- Unanswered Questions Means Infinte Possiblities<span>

Astrid set the plates down on the table as Edilio trailed behind her practising his powers, flicking and waving his wrist to set the cutlery. Sam and Diana were carrying various foods into the hall and laying them on different tables ready for everyone to eat. Today's dinner included roasted fish and cabbage soup, it wasn't preferred but it was better than starving to death. Caine had gone into the kitchen to check on the food supplies as he did at the end of each day. Just to ensure no one had stolen food and that there was enough food to last till the next delivery.

Once everything had been done, everyone started flooding into the hall drawn in by the smell of hot food. Soon the meal was underway everyone enjoying themselves sharing jokes and stories down the table. By the evening's end everyone was well fed and on their way to bed.

Astrid made her way to the room Diana had led her to earlier in the day. She went to the bathroom, washed her face then started to change into her pyjamas. While changing she noticed a full-length mirror behind her, Astrid paused then made her way towards the mirror. She stood in front of it looking at her reflection in the glass. Astrid turned to the side and scanned her body.

Nothing seemed to be obviously different now but Astrid knew it would only be a matter of time before she started showing. She sighed heavily before continuing to get dressed purposely avoiding the mirror in fear of the truth that it yet to behold. When she finished Astrid went into the main room, she started to put her clothes away when she heard movement behind her. Astrid froze and turned slowly she prepared herself to run but relaxed when she saw it was only Sam then tensed in anger.

"What are you doing? You could have given me a heart attack or something!"she yelled at him

"Oh sorry I should have indicated my presence cleared my throat or something."

"Yeah you should've" she said turning back around to continue what she was doing.

"I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to know what your answer was." Astrid didn't have to ask what he was talking about she was sure they were thinking about the same thing.

"If you haven't made your mind up yet its fine I'll just find another place to sleep." He got up and made his way across the room. Astrid watched him go, she still wasn't sure if they should do this. Getting a break from the nightmares would be nice but sleeping in the same bed could also lead to other things which she'd much rather avoid for the time being. Although they _are _about to have a baby together which does require alot of commitment, if there was any time for Astrid to start completely trusting Sam then right now would be best.

Astrid walked forward and grabbed the back of Sam's shirt just as he got to the door. "Wait Sam, I want to give this a try, you know, sleeping in the same bed" she watched as Sam's face lit up."But that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you I just wanna take things slow for now." She watched again as Sam's face melted into a confused look before falling on a sad expression.

"You thought that I asked you to sleep with you, just so I could sleep with you." Any other time Astrid would have laughed at his lack of euphemism but his tone of voice and facial expression made her reconsider that decision.

"Look Sam this is a big decision to make and it could mean alot of other changes I just wanted to set some boundaries." She said looking directly at him.

"I know, it's alright if you want to I mean I am kinda of invading your privacy." He said looking away from her.

"You're not invading Sam" She said placing her hands on either side of his face so he could only look at her."I'm letting you in." She whispered "Now come on let's go to bed I'm tired and my back's kinda sore." She grabbed Sam's hand then made her way to bed yawning on her way over.  
>Astrid climbed in on one side while Sam got in on the other when they were both comfortable she flicked off the light and fell into a peaceful slumber with Sam by her side.<p>

The sun had woken Astrid up the next morning shining brightly on her closed eyes, which now meant she made her way down to breakfast with a massive headache. After waking up to a bout of morning sickness, she'd gotten dressed and made her way down to the hall where everyone else was currently eating. The smell of food only made her feel more nauseous so in the end she opted to skip breakfast and go sit outside for a while in the hope that the fresh air would make her feel better.

After a few minutes her stomach no longer churned and she didn't fear losing her breakfast but still decided to stay outside favouring the fresh morning air to a cramp noisy hall. For a few minutes Astrid sat on a wooden bench listening to the random chorus of noises she could hear from the desert, the sound of approaching footsteps soon joined these sounds. Astrid turned to see Edilio making his way towards her a smile on his face.

"What are you doing out here Astrid?" She could even hear the smile in his voice. He sat beside her on the bench.

"Nothing, I just wanted a bit of peace and quiet before we go to the mine shaft" Astrid replied,Edilio's smile left  
>"You know Astrid that dream you had yesterday seemed a bit . . ."Astrid turned to look at him with an accusatory glare.<br>"Yes what about it?"  
>"Nothing" he held up his hands in an 'I surrender' way "It's just don't you think it would be better if you stayed here with Diana while Caine, Sam and I went instead" Astrid could feel heat rising to her cheeks; she started to count to ten when . . .<p>

"Especially considering your current state and all". Astrid saw red

"What do you mean my current state? Are you implying that I'm incapable of doing simple things like taking a trip to a mine shaft just because I'm pregnant!" Edilio began to back away Astrid hadn't even realised they'd both gotten to their feet.

"No, no that's not what I meant at all, what I was trying to say was-" Edilio struggled to keep his footing, while backing away so fast.

"What you were trying to say is that now that I'm pregnant I can no longer do the things normal people do! Well I'm not made of glass if I want to go to the mine shaft with you guys than I'm going and not you or anybody else is going to stop me!" And with that she stomped off, her cheeks fuming and breath coming out in hot pants.  
>What a great way to ruin the start of her day(!)<p>

* * *

><p>Dakota sat staring at the girl opposite her, she had dirt stuck in her braces and kept talking to this, Tanner person who obviously wasn't there. They seemed by having an argument about something and Tanner was winning. Dakota was baffled.<br>Dakota and her brother were on their way to town when he'd suddenly halted. At first he seemed to be confused then had watched as his face ywisted and contorted strecthed and moulded into something else. A girl then stood in his place and now she sat in the sitting room of an abandoned house. Dakota was officially confused.  
>Where was her brother?<br>Why had he left?  
>Why was this girl in his place?<br>Should she kill the girl?  
>If she killed her would her brother come back?<br>Had this girl killed her brother? Dakota shook her head in confusion, no killing this girl may not be the right choice considering the current situation. Then out of nowhere the girl turned towards Dakota.  
>"Hi I'm Brittney"<p>

* * *

><p>Sam sat alongside in the middle of Astrid and Edilio as the group made their way to the mineshaft in one of Coates Academy's car hadn't been availible yesterdy so thankfully they could use it now they'd have had to walk to the mine. The journey was surprising long (even with the car) going first up the highway then down another road that led to what Lana called Hermit Jim's Shack from there they would walk to the mineshaft. It took around 45 minutes especially at the speed they were going at. Caine's driving wasn't the best mainly because he'd never been officially taught and also because he was a 15 year old boy in a Landrover lightweight (google it).<p>

He looked over to Astrid but didn't say anything the window was all the way down so the wind blew pretty fiercely in the back seat, making Astrid's hair fly about in a way that made her look scary. She seemed to be in a bad mood and he didn't want to give her anymore reason to be upset. Sam sighed and leaned forward no one was talking and the atmosphere was very tense. There was no radio so they couldn't play music and mysteriously there was also no CDs.

Eventually they made it to the mineshaft, Sam clambered out thankful to get out of the car. As they approached the mineshaft he could tell something was not right. The closer they got the more Sam could tell something was wrong. He could see rocks in places they shouldn't be and by the looks of things they had been moved recently.

Then out of nowhere Astrid stopped a scared look on her face; she was pale, sweat pouring down her face. Caine suddenly broke out into a run closely followed by Edilio. Sam looked back at Astrid; she didn't blink only standing straight and stiff. He was about to walk towards her when he heard Edilio yell his name. Quickly glancing at Astrid he ran over and stared in fright at what he found. Someone or something had pulled away the rocks and debris from the entrance leaving plenty of space for a certain prisoner to escape. Sam felt something drop in his stomach and dread fill all corners of his mind. All he could hear were questions.  
>What happened?<br>Who did this?  
>Was it Drake?<br>Wasn't he supposed to be dead?  
>Where was he now?<br>What were they going to do now?  
>Was it safe anymore?<p>

* * *

><p>Diana squinted to see what was going on ahead of her, when suddenly she heard a thudding sound she looked back and saw that Astrid had fallen and now sat on the floor her head hung low.<p>

"Astrid!" she ran forward and tried to get Astrid to sit straighter than she was now. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I-I. . ." she stammered her eyes swivelling unable to focus. Diana noticed.

"Okay, okay it's alright. I'm just gonna ask you some questions, okay?" Astrid nodded her eyes still not focusing.

"How long have you been feeling dizzy?" Astrid paused she didn't answer immediately and her face scrunched up as she tried to answer the question as if it was much more difficult than it seemed to be.

"Umm, I think it was around 15 minutes but I didn't want to say anything or worry anyone." She frowned.

"Alright umm when was the last time you ate?" there was another pause this time longer than the last.

"Last night" Diana gasped then looked angrily at Astrid.

"What were you thinking?" Astrid looked confused and scared. "Don't you realise you go without meals like that. You're pregnant. Think about the baby no wonder you're not feeling well!" Diana was angry she couldn't believe Astrid would do something like that especially since there was food provided she just chose not to eat instead. Risking the health of her child and herself.

"I'm sorry Diana I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hurt my baby." Her voice broke at the end and tears ran down her face. She cradled her arms around her midsection and started murmuring under her breath. Diana sympathised with her she obviously didn't know what would happen if she missed meals but that didn't mean she should've taken the risk.

"Look Astrid I'm sure everything's fine and you're just feeling a little light-headed." She pried Astrid's arms away from her midriff "Here lemme listen to the baby's heart beat." Diana placed her hand on Astrid's abdomen. Sam walked up behind her.

"What's going on Astrid are you alright?" he sat next to her and held her hand. Astrid looked uncertain and didn't look like she wanted to answer Sam. Diana just did the honours.

"She felt a bit dizzy so I told her to sit down while I checked the baby's heartbeat." Sam had been looking over Astrid checking for any physical damage but when Diana had spoken he looked up in bewilderment.

"Listen to the heartbeat?"

"Shh! I think I can hear something." It was loud, louder than it was last time. Maybe because she was listening to it through Astrid's hand. Diana heard a fast but steady hear beat boom-boom-boom. She smiled then pulled away. "Your child's fine, now, do you still feel dizzy?"  
>Astrid shook her head, "nope."<p>

"Then you're ready to get up." Diana stood first while Sam helped Astrid to her feet. Diana looked ahead and could see Edilio and Caine heading back towards them.

"So what's going on?" She didn't miss the glance Sam and Caine shared.

"Someone has moved all the rocks and now the mine's empty" Edilio said, Diana gasped looking at each of them in turn looking for any signs of a joke. However she failed to see how this little revelation didn't shock Astrid.

"How could this happen? He's dead!" Diana yelled They were in the car on their way back to Coates, no longer seeing any point in being there since to bury a corpse first one had to have a corpse.

"We know he's dead unless someone has deliberately taken the corpse we have to assume the worst." Caine tried to reason

"But it just doesn't make any sense. I mean the dead don't walk even in the FAYZ, do they?" Edilio asked sounding uncertain.

"I don't know" Sam replied

"Who could have done this it would've taken heavy machinery and a lot of time to dig up those rocks." Diana stated

"That means whoever has done this either had heavy machinery . . . or powers." Caine noted

"What? How?" Edilio asked. Caine opened his mouth to answer but Sam got there first.

"If you think about it what normal person do you know that would be able to move all those rocks and debris."

"There is no sign of a struggle, no blood. I mean think about it. The hole is not even small, the whole mineshaft been dug up whoever did this didn't care if they would be caught since there is no attempt to cover their tracks." Caine explained

"Wait what about Astrid's dream? Wasn't there someone in her dream who was also digging up the mine?" Diana asked. All eyes turned to Astrid who had yet to participate in the conversation.

"The thing in my dream could shape shift and also use the powers of whoever it was. I have no idea who could be behind this." She whispered

"Well what do your dreams mean? It's not every day someone has dreams that correspond to real life events." Edilio asked

"It means that Astrid's dream was what could have happened if we'd gone to the mine yesterday. It also means that something is out there that can imitate anyone, in fact that person could be in this car right now." Sam answered

"Well it's not me, and I can prove it, I've been with Caine the entire time and he's been with me." Diana added

"Well it's not me; they broke the mould when they made me." Edilio pointed out

"Ha-ha very funny, well I can confidently say it's not me but I'm not really sure how to prove it."

"Tell me something that only I would know." Astrid said, Sam leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Astrid flushed red and gasped, she pulled away. "Yeah it's definitely him." She announced

"And she's definitely Astrid no one can imitate a heart beat within a stomach." Diana pointed out.

"Well now that that's been settled we need to think of a way to verify that you are really you. Especially in dangerous situations." Caine said eyes still on the road.

"Oh! A code I've got one I've been saving it for a situation just like this." No one questioned why Edilio had been prepared for this situation. Caine thought it best not to ask."Okay the first person goes: 'why do coyotes talk?" and the second person goes: 'because they have something to say'"  
>The car was silent for a good few seconds before anyone talked.<p>

"How about something simple like: 'How long does it take to dig a hole?' then you reply 'any length of time because there's no such thing as half a hole.'" Astrid suggested

"I like the second one better." Diana said followed by a chorus of agreements.

"Then it's been settled." Astrid said That's the code statement. Now when's lunch I'm famished."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, everyone just stayed at Clifftop hanging out and talking. Astrid was helping Diana with a garden she was attempting to grow while Sam and Edilio helped Caine with any improvements that needed to be done in the building. The code message wasn't used every time they saw each other or else someone would hear them so it was decided to only be used in extreme case and emergencies.<p>

Edilio was currently helping fix a problem with the plumbing while Caine and Sam worked on some holes in the roof. He liked doing all this D.I.Y it gave him a good opportunity to practise his powers, which lately had been improving. Every now and then he would help set the cutlery at meal times or fix a jammed door handle just stuff like that. Little jobs but vital for practise.

By the time he was finished he could smell hot food wafting up stairs and immediately made his way down to dinner. After they'd eaten Sam, Astrid and Edilio decided it was time to return to Perdido Beach, they'd had lots o fun at Coates but they had homes at Perdido and unfortunately responsibilities.  
>The next day they woke up early so they could make a fresh start, there was a ton of things that needed to be done when they returned to Perdido Beach. Goodbyes were exchanged and soon they were on their way home.<p>

* * *

><p>Ah Chapter 22 is done, Took ages but here it is a longer than my average chapter length!<p>

Special thanx to:

emilyroorose-thanx for the message but I'm not gonna have enough time to participate!(EXAMS!) Sorry!

Mutaz ()- course I'm gonna finsh it

wszystkozajete - thsnx for the review but no spoilers ;]

MischiefManaged532 - thanx for the alert add!

hpgirl1564 - Hope my FanFic doesn't spoil it for you! Get back to me when you've read them all I wanna hear your opinion!

luv2beloved - hope I dont disappoint

Sibuna-Girl99 - omd thak you sooo much you literally boosted my monday to a 10. I had a business studies exam and soo much to do but when I got your emails I immediately felt better. I even told all my friends!

Thanx to everyone who' reading as well you guys are awesome!

Please review

hunnybunny ;]


	23. Chapter 23: Many a true word

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Michael Grant, various publishers including but not limited to Harper Collins Publishers. No money is being made and No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Literally he owns it I don't, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23 - Many a true word is spoken in jest<span>

Dakota stood in the middle of the sitting room staring at the body that lay at her feet. She had to admit what had just happened was not planned but even she had to face the facts there was no way Drake/Brittney could have carried on living in the attic without there being problems.  
>She'd left the house for half an hour, and had returned to Jack's frantic screaming. She had just gotten through the door when he'd barrelled down the stairs, screaming at her, telling her that there was a dead girl in the attic. It hadn't taken long for her to realise that he was talking about Brittney.<br>Dakota tried reasoning with him but he was frantic and had even started pushing her towards the door.  
>That was when Drake had come down the stairs.<br>He'd been smirking at her, silently finding entertainment with her failed attempts to calm the boy down. Then his facial expression changed at first it was blank then it broke into an malicious grin, with a sudden movement his whip was wrapped tightly around Jack's throat. Dakota watched as Jack's froze, his face turning red at first then pale, he tried using his strength to pry the whip off but before his arms even reached his neck Drake would squeeze tighter, his grin growing slightly every time.  
>Drake slowly descended down the stairs holding Jack at whip's length the whole time. He raised his whip higher taking Jack's feet off the ground then walked into the sitting room just as slowly as if drawing out the inevitable. Dakota closed the door gently then followed them into the sitting room; she closed the curtains then turned back to the pair in the centre of the room, Drake looked at her over Jack's shoulder. She knew what had to be done.<br>"Kill him."  
>Then with a loud crunch, Drake released Jack, his body falling to the floor in an ungraceful manner. Dakota walked over to him, she looked down at his body but felt no emotions stir up concerning his death. The sound of the door opening, alerted her to the fact Drake had left the room. Dakota changed into Dekka, using her power to lift Jack's corpse and carry him into the garden, there she dropped the body lifted a large shapeless mound of soil kicked Jack's body in the resulting hole then replaced the soil. Dakota remained emotionless as she returned to the house; she had other things to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Dekka walked into the church basement, a smile immediately gracing her face. She walked purposely over to Brianna's bed, looking over her girlfriend as she ate her lunch. Brianna had woken up a few days after Sam, Edilio and Astrid had left for Coates Academy, and now after two weeks of rest and recovery she was going to try and run properly after the accident. Lana had healed most of Brianna's wounds including her broken ribs and punctured lung. But having to relocate her knee had no doubt been the hardest injury to heal. . . Dekka frowned slightly before looking back at Brianna.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I feel great; I can't wait to get out of this bed." Briana replied in between mouthfuls of fish. Dahra walked up on the other side of Brianna.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? You could always wait a few days before trying anything strenuous." Dekka looked up at Dahra grateful she wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

"Dahra's right, there's no rush to do this you can always wait a while and try again later."

"No, I'm sure I want to do this my legs are literally itching to run." Brianna replied, she handed her plate to Dahra who in turn gave it to one of the medical helpers.

"Alright if you're sure," She made her way to the other side of the bed as Brianna swung her legs off the side "Dekka give me a hand here. We are just going to help you onto your feet slowly Brianna, try not to rush things we don't want you hurting yourself again." Brianna leaned forward letting Dekka and Dahra to take most of her weight as she slowly eased herself off the bed. She gingerly prodded the floor with her feet before letting the majority of her weight rest on her feet.  
>Dekka and Dahra watched as she started rocking back on forth on her feet, then gently placed one foot in front of the other sliding her arms off of Dahra and Dekka's shoulders. She put the other foot forward and took a few cautious steps. Dekka walked around her towards the door then turned again to hold her arms out wide.<p>

"Okay Brianna, try walking over here." She smiled encouragingly but was careful not to humiliate her at the same time. Dahra hovered beside her at all times making sure not to touch her but was there just in case she fell. At first Brianna looked like she was going to fall easily, her legs still fragile from the battering they had taken but as she continued walking her balance improved and she became stronger on her feet. As soon as she got to Dekka she lunged herself forward and held her close.

"Thank you" said the breathless whisper in Dekka's ear. She smiled before pulling back and pecking her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Alright, let's do this again."

* * *

><p>Edilio made his way across the plaza passing the day care on his way. Mary was outside with all the kids and a few helpers along with her brother John; they looked like they were going on some kind of field trip. He didn't see Mary's face but even from behind she looked busy, so he decided now wasn't the best time to stop by and say hi maybe he'll come by in the evening.<br>Edilio walked up to Sam and Astrid's house, not bothering to knock before he went inside. He looked into the sitting room to see Sam and Astrid snuggled up on the sofa, Astrid read a pregnancy book softly while Sam absentmindedly rubbed her belly from behind but still listening to her voice. Astrid's belly was now visible if you looked hard enough through all the baggy clothes she wore. Her and Sam had grown even closer over the past weeks, Edilio often found them cuddled together sometimes reading often sleeping. Sam was more tired these days mostly because he insisted doing everything for Astrid. It was always fun watching them bicker over who was going to do the chores. Edilio sat on the armchair opposite the couple toeing off his shoes and giving a sigh.

"Hi Edilio." Sam said taking his eyes off the book to smile and his friend.

"Hey Edilio, look what we found in this book!" Astrid got off the sofa and rushed over to him to show him a 20 week ultrasound. "This is what our baby looks like, isn't he or she adorable?"  
>Edilio looked at the scan, it was one of those 3D ones and he could honestly say that what he was looking at didn't seem to resemble a human being, but he wasn't going to let Astrid know that.<p>

"That is definitely going to be one cute baby" he answered reluctantly. Astrid's face lit up.

"I knew you'd agree!" she skipped back over to Sam. Edilio sighed and shook his head, deciding not to comment on her overexcited mood.

"Sam, look at this 'Your baby's eyebrows and eyelids are fully developed and his fingernails now cover his fingertips.'" She looked up at Sam with a smile on her face.

"Our baby's growing so fast" Edilio could hear the amazement in his voice and watched as he placed hand back upon Astrid's stomach stroking the skin lightly. Edilio looked upon the young couple as they smiled and talked about the growth of their unborn child.  
>Then abruptly the picture of happiness ended as one of Edilio's soldiers ran into the room panting and gasping for all he was worth.<p>

* * *

><p>Brianna had never felt as free as she did the moment she and Dekka ran down the beach at normal human speed. After an hour of trying she could finally run, it wasn't her super speed but she found when running with Dekka she really didn't mind what speed they were going at. Dekka looked just as happy with a broad smile right across her face, soon they slowed down to catch their breath.<p>

"How does it feel to be running after all this time?" Dekka asked around breathless gasps.

"It feels . . . I don't know how to describe it! It just feels absolutely amazing!" she smiled back at Dekka, but Dekka wasn't looking at her. She was looking at something behind Brianna with a confused look on her face. Brianna followed her gaze and watched as one tall girl held onto the hands of a line of shorter people on either side of her.  
>"What the –" Brianna had began to say when suddenly the taller girl walked right off the cliff edge dragging the shorter people along with her. At first it looked like she was walking on some kind of invisible bridge, but then that moment passed.<p>

"NO!" Dekka yelled as she sprinted forward, Brianna followed closely behind her she watched as Dekka dived onto the beach facing upwards then thrust her hands towards the falling children. Most of the children were immediately suspended in midair however one or two kids continued to fall. "Brianna! Get them!"

Time seemed to slow down as Brianna took a few steps back then ran forward. She wasn't even sure if she was running at super speed she only cared about saving those kids, after a few steps she jumped into the air grabbing a child with each arm. They fell unceremoniously to the floor but at least they were safe. Brianna looked back as she heard one of the kids scream, the taller girl (who Brianna could now tell was Mary Terrafino) continued to fall towards the beach her legs still moving as if she was walking, but moments before she reached the beach she simply vanished into thin air. Despite being shocked Brianna couldn't help the breath of relief she released.

* * *

><p>Astrid stood at the edge of the cliff looking down at the beach solemnly as all the littles were calmed down. Mary had tried to kill them all while in the process of killing herself. By some odd coincidence Brianna and Dekka had happened to be on the beach when they had all jumped if not . . . well Astrid didn't want to think about that.<p>

"Poor Mary can you imagine what she must have been going through to think that mass suicide was the answer." Astrid said quietly her voice tight with emotion, she stood next to Sam buried in a large hoody effectively hiding her pregnancy, it was quite warm outside but everyone around was too caught up with what had just happened with Mary and the pre-schoolers to worry about her odd choice of clothing. Astrid could hear someone walking up to her and Sam, she looked up at saw Edilio's grim face.

"All the pre-schoolers are here and are doing well thanks to Dekka and Brianna." Which Astrid knew really meant 'Mary didn't kill anyone in her mass suicide attempt'.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked indicating the pre-schoolers. "We were lucky the first time with Mary volunteering but we abused her kindness and now she's gone. There's no way we'll find someone else to do her job."

"Look, I know you're going to want to blame yourself for what happened," Astrid replied "but there was truly nothing any of us could have done. Mary . . . she was unhappy and now . . . well we can only hope she's in a better place and that she's happier there" Sam nodded, Astrid walked toward him and reached for his hand, he squeezed back tightly.

"Come on lets go down to the beach, its time everyone went home." Astrid said

* * *

><p>By the time they got back it was dark and Sam was exhausted. Astrid had told him she was tired and made her way upstairs, Sam promised to meet her in a few minutes. He followed Edilio into the sitting room.<p>

"What a mess!" Sam sighed as he dropped onto the sofa he and Astrid had sat on so happily earlier that day.

"Tell me about it" Edilio replied, burying his head into his hands. Sam just shook his head already feeling guilty enough about not noticing the signs Mary had been showing. She'd obviously been over-working herself at the day care plus with her anorexia and bulimia he should have found a way to help her with some medication or even better, to find an alternative to all those drugs. But now it was too late. Mary had poofed and now everyone was too scared to look after the preschoolers fearing they'd have an untimely demise similar to Mary's.

"Do you think we could have done anything to help her?" Edilio asked, for a while Sam didn't answer, then lifted his face from his palms.

"There will always be 'what ifs' no matter how you look at it, you just got to remember in the end it's not really anyone's fault." He answered

"You still haven't answered my question" Edilio pressed on.

"Does it matter?!" Sam suddenly yelled, he sighed again then placed his face back into his hands. "She's gone Edilio, there's nothing we can do even in the FAYZ when people die they do not come back." After a few minutes of silence, Sam heard Edilio get up.

"Hey man" Edilio paused to yawn "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Yeah same here, " Sam got up from his seat as well then walked towards him and put his hand on Edilio's shoulder

"Look man I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Sam, it's alright, and look everything will work out in the end." Sam smiled then pulled Edilio in for a hug.

"Thanks man" Sam said muffled by Edilio's shirt. A few more seconds passed before Edilio cleared his throat.

"Alright you can let go of me now" Sam pulled away and was surprised to see Edilio blushing but decided not to say anything.

"See you in the morning." Sam called over his shoulder as he made his way upstairs. Changed into his PJs in his room then he made his way to his and Astrid's room, not bothering to knock he let himself right in. He walked up behind Astrid and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful." He said before placing a kiss on her shoulder. He'd found her looking into the full length mirror with an uncertain look on her face. She wore one of his shirts for pyjamas but had only done half the buttons with her belly poking out lightly from under the cloth.

"I'm gaining weight look how chubby my cheeks are." She said poking at her face.

"I think you look adorable" Sam answered smiling at her in the mirror. Astrid immediately froze and unwound Sam's arms from her waist.

"You think I look fat!" Her was neutral therefore Sam had no idea how to answer her.

"No, that wasn't what I said. What I meant was that . . . was that . . ."

"But you still agree that I've put on weight." She placed her hands on her hips, her face definitely showed anger now.

"No! Well, yeah a little bit, you can't say that you haven't I mean, you are pregnant but it's not like a massive amount or anything." Sam tried.

"How can you –" She suddenly gasped her hands flying to her stomach. Sam felt the panic leap into his throat. _Not the baby!  
><em>  
>"Astrid, honey are you okay?" she kept silent her face blank. Sam grabbed her shoulders shaking her gently. "Astrid!" Instantaneously Astrid's face broke out into a huge smile.<p>

"Sam! I felt it! I felt . . . our baby . . . move. For, the first time." She said in a stunned voice. Sam let out a whoosh of air. _Thank heaven. _

"You scared me!" Sam said.

"Do you want to feel?" Astrid asked completely ignoring what Sam had just said. She grabbed his hand without waiting for an answer; she placed it gently on her lower stomach then waited. It felt like they were waiting for ages until Sam felt the tiniest flutter under his palm. He couldn't believe it. Their baby. His and Astrid's. He just felt their child move, and it was amazing. Feeling the tiny life growing inside the girl of his dreams.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked sounding concerned. Sam hadn't even realised his eyes had watered until he felt a tear fall from his eye. He quickly used the back of his hand to wipe his face before looking back at her.

"Yeah, Im fine." Astrid still looked worried, "Stupid pregnancy hormones." He said in his highest falsetto of Astrid's voice.

"Oi!" she slapped him playfully on the arm "that's not funny" he laughed as he made his way around their bed and got in, she mirrored his actions from the other side of the room. Soon as they'd gotten comfortable, Astrid cuddled up into his side and his arm wrapped around her holding her close, Sam reached over and turned off their bedside lamp.

"Goodnight Sam, I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>YAY! Another Chapter!<br>Sorry I've been gone so long everybody all I can say is GCSE's and TUMBLR.

For those of you who do not know Tumblr is a deadly disease and as you can see from my leave of absence is _highly addictive.  
><em>For those of you who do know what Tumblr is I congratulate you for finding time for both Tumblr and FF! Because frankly it is impossible!

About Edilio blushing after the hug dont look to deeply into it if you've read Fear you'll know where that mgiht be going and if you havent. . . well I wont spoil it for you.;)

Thanks for reading!  
>please review!<p>

hunnybunny ;]

A/N: 40,000 words WOOHOO! Thanks to everyone for your support so far!


End file.
